Le bonheur selon Ron
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Ce premier jour de septembre fut celui où Ron réalisa soudainement, qu’avoir une conversation avec Hermione sans la mettre en colère, n’était pas plus compliqué que de se lever un matin sous les cris de sa mère.
1. Chapter 1

**_Et une de plus! Une! Bonne lecture!_**

Le soleil se levait à peine sur le Terrier et pourtant, toute la maison était en effervescence. Toute la maison ou presque…

Car au dernier étage, sous les combles, là où le bruit des goules ne pouvait être étouffé par le va et vient des pas, un jeune homme de 17 ans tentait de se laisser espérer qu'il avait encore quelques minutes de répit devant lui. Oui mais voilà, à peine avait-il passé la tête sous son oreiller que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Il grogna, par habitude, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot face au monstre d'énergie que déployait Molly Weasley.

- Ronald, tu veux nous mettre en retard !

- Nan 'man…

- Et bien heureusement que tu me le dis parce que ce n'est pas flagrant !

Ron soupira et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller dodu. Mais malgré ça, il arrivait encore à voir la silhouette de sa mère. Elle était là, debout les mains sur les hanches, fixant le capharnaüm de la chambre du cadet de ses fils.

Alors, totalement démuni, il ne put que sentir la couverture quitter son corps pour le laisser en caleçon sur son lit. Plus rapidement qu'il aurait cru pouvoir le faire, il se redressa alors et posa rapidement son oreiller sur ses cuisses tout en grognant :

- 'man !

- J'en ai vu d'autre Ronald… Dis-moi, tu as bien fais ta valise n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais oui ! Je ne suis plus un gamin tu sais !

- Alors pourquoi reste-t-il encore autant de chose sur le parquet de ta chambre ?

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur l'amas de vêtements que sa mère fixait et répondit d'une voix dénuée d'entrain :

- C'est ce que je dois faire rentrer dans ma valise… Mais elle est faite tu vois ! Se pressa-t-il de rajouter.

- En effet… Pour ton information, Ginny a déjà fait la sienne et est déjà prête à prendre le portoloin… Je compte sur toi pour ne pas trop nous faire attendre.

Une nouvelle fois, la porte de sa chambre claqua tandis que Molly quittait les lieux, laissant derrière elle un grand dadet d'un mètre quatre-vingt grimaçant en essayant d'imiter sa mère.

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que l'oreiller que Ron tenait toujours sur ses cuisses fit un vol plané jusqu'au mur opposé.

Oui mais voilà, une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrit et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que la personne qui y apparue n'était pas des plus souhaitée.

- Ron tu…

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement, semblant seulement se rendre compte de l'état non habillé de son meilleur ami. Elle aurait sans doute remarqué que Ron lui-même était bien plus rouge qu'elle si encore elle n'avait pas subitement mis la main sur le côté de sa tête pour éviter de croiser le regard du jeune homme.

Dans un bond, le Gryffondor qui était encore endormi quelques minutes auparavant, se leva et enfila un pantalon à la hâte, tentant de reprendre un semblant de naturel.

- 'Mione. Déjà arrivée ?

- On est censé partir dans une demie heure Ron… le portoloin ne nous attendra pas ! Je suis montée voir si tu avais besoin d'aide pour ta valise… Ta mère vient de nous dire que tu ne l'avais pas encore faite.

- C'est faux je…

- … je vois…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un « failamalle » venait de sortir de la baguette de Hermione et rassembler ses affaires dans sa valise.

- J'aurais pu le faire…

- Sans doute…

La jeune fille souffla sur les quelques mèches qui venaient taquiner son front et d'un geste vif, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Enfin, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle osa tourner son regard vers Ron.

Un regard qui ne dégageait plus cette même chaleur qu'auparavant. A vrai dire, on n'y distinguait même plus ce grain de malice qui était sien quelques mois avant. La guerre était à son apogée et commençait à laisser ses empreintes.

- Tu crois qu'il va venir ?

Ron leva sa tête des chaussures qu'il était en train de lacer pour la baisser presque aussitôt. La vérité était qu'il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il aurait voulu pouvoir affirmer haut et fort que oui Harry allait faire cette dernière année en leur compagnie mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas les dons de Trelawney.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'elle venait de s'y asseoir.

- Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant hein ?

Ron resta figé un moment. Il n'avait jamais été bien doué pour ce genre de conversation. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais été bien doué avec les conversations tout court… lorsque son interlocutrice était Hermione.

- Bah… c'est toi qui disais que chaque instant était unique non ?

- Oui… Tu as peut-être raison.

Une nouvelle fois, Ron se figea… venait-elle de dire qu'il était probable qu'il ait dit un truc de censé pour une fois ? Il secoua machinalement la tête. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

D'un geste vif, il fixa le dernier nœud de son lacet et se redressa en posant son regard sur la silhouette de Hermione. Le regard dans le vide et le vague à l'âme, elle représentait le portrait typique d'une personne que la guerre affectait. A vrai dire, la guerre affectait tout le monde… Mais Hermione n'était pas tout le monde. Non, Hermione était la plus courageuse sorcière qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Alors sans surprise, il la vit le fixer à son tour et sourire distraitement.

Il se força à en faire de même et d'un geste mal assuré, porta son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et l'invita à se lever dans un :

- Aller viens on va être en retard… Maintenant que le Poudlard Express est mis à la retraite, on va devoir supporter un voyage en portoloin.

- C'est surtout dû au fait que c'est un moyen bien plus sûr qu'un rassemblement de sorciers dans une gare moldue. Enfin si on en oublie la quatrième année et le voyage de Harry dans un certain cimetière.

- Tu es sûr ? Je jurerais avoir entendu dire que les locomotives se rebellaient contre leur patron pour cause qu'elles voulaient leur premier septembre…

Hermione esquissa un sourire tandis que Ron la laissait passer devant lui et traînait sa valise d'un geste nonchalant.

Ce premier jour de septembre fut celui où Ron réalisa soudainement, qu'avoir une conversation avec Hermione sans la mettre en colère, n'était pas plus compliqué que de se lever un matin sous les cris de sa mère.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second chap! Et je préviens d'avance, je crains d'avoir retrouvé mon esprit sadique. Niark niark niark! _**

**_Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, via mon profil vous trouverez un lien. C'est celui d'un forum dédié au fan de HP. J'y parle également un chti peu de mon livre. Donc inscrivez-vous, ça me fera plaisir! D'autant plus que je prépare un jeu et que comme on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit!_**

Cette balade matinale dans les prairies environnantes du Terrier aurait pu avoir un arrière goût de vacances. Seulement voilà, cette fois ils ne marchaient pas aussi rapidement avec le seul but d'être à l'heure pour la finale de quidditch. Non, s'ils marchaient aussi vite, c'était simplement parce qu'ils savaient que plus vite ils seraient arrivés, et plus vite ils seraient à l'abris.

Ainsi silencieux, Ron comme tous les autres, frissonnait en entendant les bruits de leurs pas. De temps à autre, il jetait des regards courroucés à son père qui se trouvait en tête de file, puis, il levait la tête pour tenter de percevoir ces soi-disant aurors qui étaient censés les survoler et ainsi les protéger. Mais voilà, il ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une seule activité protectrice au-dessus d'eux.

Et soudainement derrière lui, un bruit de branches craquées les fit sursauter et d'un geste synchronisé, il vit son père se retourner baguette en avant alors qu'il en faisait de même. Oui mais, ils ne virent que le visage soudain gêné de Ginny qui murmura un « Désolée, je ne l'avais pas vu ».

Ron profita de cette soudaine pause pour rejoindre la fin du groupe, là où exactement, Hermione semblait traîner des pieds plus que n'importe qui d'autre. En temps normal, il aurait pris le léger sourire que lui adressa Ginny en courant pour rejoindre son père en amont comme un affront. Il pensait avoir une légère idée de ce qui pouvait se tramer derrière sa tête rousse, mais là, il ne voyait pas comment réellement, elle avait pu avoir l'envie de le laisser en tête à tête avec Hermione. Etait-ce réellement le moment de penser à ce genre de chose ? Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre durant toutes les vacances qu'elle pensait qu'il était temps pour lui de se déclarer. Et lui… lui avait fait remarquer qu'être sa petite sœur ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation de s'occuper de sa vie privée. Bien que apparemment, elle n'en avait que faire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ron ? Entendit-il chuchoter Hermione. Je veux dire mis à part le fait de cette impression d'être en danger de mort à chaque pas.

- T'as vu le regard de ma sœur ? Franchement c'est…

- … tu deviens parano Ron.

Parano ? Comme quand il avait dix ans et qu'il pensait qu'une araignée était cachée sous son lit et attendait que Ginny quitte sa chambre pour venir le manger lui ? Après bien sûr s'être amusée à le torturer et à le chatouiller de ses pattes velues.

Non, Ginny était loin de ressembler à un arachnide.

Il soupira et accéléra la cadence de ses pas pour rejoindre Hermione qui avait déjà pris quelques mètres d'avance. En vain, il essaya durant de longues secondes de trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne tournerait ni autour de cette fameuse idée que se faisait Ginny d'eux deux, ni de la guerre et ni de Harry dont ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis de nombreux jours. Oui mais voilà, déjà en temps normal, il n'était pas facile pour Ronald Weasley de faire la conversation à Hermione Granger, si en plus on lui posait d'autres barrières, il neigera en juillet avant que les deux amis puissent converser normalement.

Ron avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas de conversation… non il en avait… du moins il l'espérait. Mais tout ce qui le faisait parler lui, ne valait pour Hermione, même pas la peine de perdre son temps à y penser. Il aimait le quidditch, elle ne connaissait de ce jeu que les matchs de Gryffondor et un certain Viktor Krum. Il aimait parler de filles… elle avait le gros défaut d'en être une. Il aimait par-dessus tout manger des chocos-grenouilles jusqu'à plus faim… ses parents étaient dentistes et lui avaient appris la notion de pondération quand il s'agissait de sucreries.

En réalité, tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun semblait étroitement lié à la guerre que Harry menait pour le moment sans eux.

Alors, il se contenta de marcher à côté d'elle en lançant quelque fois des regards furieux vers sa sœur, comme s'il avait pu penser un instant, l'empêcher d'imaginer quoique ce soit de cette manière. Et presque avec soulagement, il vit apparaître devant lui une vieille assiette ébréchée et entendit son père leur donner les derniers conseils.

- Vous allez apparaître aux abords de la cabane hurlante. Vous ne serez que tous les trois. Ron, tu sais siffler ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans prendre le temps de se demander où voulait en venir son père. Puis, il l'entendit poursuivre :

- Alors tu siffleras et un auror viendra à votre rencontre pour vous escorter jusqu'au collège. Vos bagages doivent déjà y être… Surtout, n'utilisez votre baguette qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Une seule marque de magie pourrait vous faire repérer et… enfin pas de magie ok ?

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête inquiet. Aucun d'eux, à la vue de la mine angoissée d'Arthur Weasley, n'auraient l'idée de ne pas l'écouter. Alors, l'homme enlaça chacun des trois Gryffondors et fit en sorte de ne pas laisser la peur envahir son regard. Après tout… même sans Dumbledore, il était sûr que Poudlard restait l'un des endroits les plus sûr du monde sorcier.

- Aller rassemblez-vous autour du portoloin.

Ron s'approcha de l'assiette sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que les longues heures qu'ils auraient dû passer à l'intérieur du Poudlard express étaient bien plus agréables qu'un voyage dans les airs via un vieil objet ensorcelé.

Il n'entendit pas le décompte de son père, sa main serrant l'assiette, ses yeux fixant le sol.

Il n'y a rien de plus désagréable qu'un voyage en portoloin, où peut-être, l'atterrissage d'un voyage en portoloin. Au-dessus de ce qu'il pensait être le village de pré-au-lard, il sentit sa main se détacher de l'assiette et soudainement, son corps heurta le sol. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Puis, une main frottant sa tête, il se leva et chercha instinctivement Hermione et Ginny des yeux. Elles étaient là, se relevant et frappant leurs vêtements pour en ôter la poussière.

Il vit alors le visage de Hermione s'assombrir en le voyant. Merlin qu'il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Seulement cette fois, elle s'approcha de lui et porta une main à ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait un picotement insupportable l'envahir à cet endroit là.

- Ron ça va ?

- Je… oui…

- Tu t'es blessé Ron.

Instinctivement, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et observa ses doigts ensanglantés avec dépit. Et comme si son corps avait attendu qu'il se rende compte de son état pour réagir, il sentit ses lèvres se paralyser et la douleur s'accentuer. C'est là qu'il entendit Hermione demander paniquée à sa sœur :

- Gin', je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu sais siffler !

Il n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour connaître la réponse de cette dernière. Le sifflement était bien la seule chose masculine que la fratrie n'avait pas réussi à apprendre à leur cadette.

**_Tu es arrivé là et tu en veux à l'auteur (donc moi) d'avoir coupé ici? Bah que ça t'empêche pas de visiter son profil et de cliquer sur le lien. Tu pourras toujours lui crier dessus là-bas ;o)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Je ne dirais rien à part... Pov' Ron qu'est-ce que je te fais pas subir... Good Read!_**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Instinctivement, les trois adolescents s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, lançant des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Aucuns d'eux ne pouvaient répondre à la question que venait de poser Ginny. Cette dernière essaya de nouveau :

- On peut imiter le son d'un sifflement avec une baguette non ? Ca doit bien être possible.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit ton père Ginny. Pas de magie où on risquerait de se faire repérer.

- C'est sûr qu'être ici à rien faire, on n'a pas l'air louche.

- Mais on ne va pas rien faire Gin'. Ron, tu ne réagis pas ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, comme s'il avait un instant oublié qu'il était là. Comme s'il avait un instant oublié que Ron était son prénom et que la personne qui l'avait prononcé, et qui soit dit en passant était sa meilleure amie, le connaissait. Il ôta la main qu'il portait toujours à ses lèvres et ronchonna :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes fi tu fais décha fe qu'on doit faire ?

- Mais qui te dis que je sais…

- … tu le fais touchours.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et dans un soupir, prononça la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit à ce moment précis.

- Merci le sens des responsabilités… Alors je suppose qu'il ne nous reste que deux solutions : soit on se cache et on prie pour que les premières personnes qui nous trouvent soient les bonnes ; soit on se décide à rejoindre le château par nous même en prenant le risque de nous faire…

- … c'est par où le château ? La coupa Ginny.

Dans un commun accord, la dernière des Weasley et son frère aîné prirent la direction du centre du village. Ils savaient que là, il pourrait rejoindre la route principale et rejoindre le chemin qui les mènerait au collège de Poudlard.

Derrière eux, Hermione dû accélérer le pas pour les rejoindre. Et, arrivée à leur hauteur, elle n'eut pas le courage de leur faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas les dons de Trelawney en matière de divination et que, de ce fait, la parole était un bon allié pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Au lieu de cela, elle sortit sa baguette en essuyant la remarque de Ron :

- On a dit pas de machie !

- Et j'espère bien ne pas avoir à te désobéir.

Comme pour la contredire, un claquement se fit entendre et, levant la tête dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils ne purent que voir trois silhouettes se dessiner devant eux, heureusement, de dos.

Dans un réflexe, ils trouvèrent refuge à plat ventre dans un bosquet non loin de là.

- Sortez vos baguettes, murmura Hermione.

Leurs cœurs ne cessaient de battre à tout rompre alors que les trois hommes cagoulés rebroussaient subitement leur chemin. Ils entendirent l'un des hommes dirent aux deux autres :

- Vous n'entendez pas du bruit ?

Hermione n'entendit pas la réponse des deux hommes, ses yeux rivés sur Ron qui, baguette en avant, semblait avoir une idée en tête. Elle le vit se concentrer et entendit distinctement sortir de sa bouche écorchée :

- Wimgardium Lefiofa.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une explosion suivit d'une fumée épaisse et mal odorante s'échappa de la baguette du rouquin, laissant les trois adolescents dans un brouillard profond. En un instant, elle attrapa la main de Ginny et celle de Ron et les tira de toutes ses forces vers l'endroit où le portoloin les avait déposé.

Courant à toute allure, aucun d'eux ne se retourna pour voir ce qu'il en était des mangemorts. Le son des éclairs fendant l'air leur suffisait amplement.

Enfin, ils virent les abords de la cabane hurlante se présenter à eux. En un regard, ils comprirent ce qui leur restait à faire. Passant la vieille rambarde, ils ouvrirent la porte condamnée d'un coup de baguette et la refermèrent une fois à l'intérieur. Là, ils prirent le temps de respirer, le corps courbé et essoufflé, les mains appuyées sur leurs hanches.

Entre deux souffles Hermione s'adressa à Ron :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris !

- Fe penchais pas que fa allait faire fa !

- Tu pensais quoi alors ? Que ta blessure allait disparaître comme ça ? Que tu allais devenir superman et venir à bout de trois mangemorts à toi tout seul ?

- Fe foulais balanfais un caillou de l'autre ôté et leur faire croire que le bruit fenais de là-bas ! Et m'infulte pas de fuper fe fais pas quoi !

- Euh… je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans votre discussion amicale, les coupa Ginny. Mais je ne me sens pas très en sécurité ici.

Les deux amis levèrent la tête vers les planches grinçantes de la maison. En un instant, la raison du surnom de maison hurlante leur sauta aux yeux.

- Finny a raifon. F'est pas rafurant ifi.

- Normal Ron, c'est la cabane hurlante… l'entrée du saule c'est par où ?

Un coup de tête vers le couloir opposé et les trois gryffondors le franchirent en quelques secondes, l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit. Et justement, des bruits suspects, il n'en manquait pas ici.

- F'est quoi fes bruits !

- Le vieux bois… tenta plus de se convaincre qu'eux Hermione. C'est la cabane hurlante Ron.

- Cabane hurlante, chuchota Ginny. On ne disait pas ça à cause des bruits que faisait Lupin quand il se transformait ici ?

Inutile de dire que c'est avec un certain soulagement que les trois amis perçurent la lumière du jour et appuyèrent sur la branche qui immobilisa le saule cogneur.

Ils étaient de retour chez eux, presque sans encombres.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre non corrigé. Bah ouai parait qu'il est trop petit, ma correctrice n'en a pas voulu! Vous voyez comme elle me met la pression hein!**_

- Hum… qu'est-fe que f'est bon de refenir ifi…

- Ron, tu ne dis ça que parce que tu sens l'odeur remonter des cuisines.

- Oui bah n'empêfe 'Mione, que f'est agréable de…

- Ah vous voilà, vous trois !

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les trois amis firent volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall ou plutôt, la directrice McGonagall. Aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient fait demi-tour, leurs têtes se baissèrent instantanément alors que leur directrice reprenait :

- Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez censés et conscients du danger qui se trame dehors.

- Mais nous le sommes professeur… Disons juste que nous avons eu un petit… désagrément.

- C'est bien ce que l'on dirait Miss Granger. Mr Weasley, qu'est-il arrivé à votre lèvre ?

- Je fuis tombé profeffeur.

Minerva McGonagall fronça les sourcils et sembla scanner le jeune Gryffondor comme pour discerner une part de mensonge dans ses propos. Seulement à la vue déconfite et légèrement rougie de ce dernier, elle ne trouva pas une raison qui aurait pu valoir qu'il se dévalorise de la sorte.

- Merlin, merci, j'ai cru un instant que… enfin, je vais aller prévenir vos parents.

- Professeur nous…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit comme arrachée du sol par la force qu'avait mis Ron pour la forcer à le suivre. Alors, en se moquant pas mal du monde qu'il y avait dans la grande salle, elle lui fit remarquer :

- Ne t'amuse plus jamais à ça Ronald !

- Fe t'empêfer de faire une bêtive !

- Je peux savoir de quelle bêtise tu parles !

- Tu allais lui dire pour les manfemorts.

Ginny pour la première fois, se sentit l'obligation de réagir et, mettant la main devant sa bouche, elle leur fit signe de baisser le ton au risque que plus de têtes encore se tournent vers eux. Hermione soupira et répliqua en se penchant au dessus de la table pour réduire la distance qui la séparait de Ron :

- Et alors ? C'est quoi la bêtise ?

- Fe peux favoir pourquoi tu foulais lui dire ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire ?

- Parfe que… parfe que fa fert à rien de les inquièter ! On n'a rien eu !

- Ils doivent savoir qu'il y a des mangemorts qui traînent juste devant la porte du collège !

- Parfe que f'est fûr qu'ils ne le favent pas ! A ton afis pourquoi ils nous ont fait prendre le portoloin ? Pourquoi on defait être ef… ef… efcortés ?

- Tiens, c'est quoi le débat du jour ?

Trop absorbés par leur propos, les deux amis furent surpris d'entendre la voix de Harry. A vrai dire, jusqu'à présent, aucun des deux n'aurait pu affirmer haut et fort qu'ils verraient leur meilleur ami aujourd'hui.

- T'es venu finalement !

- Bah voyons Hermione, je n'allais pas rater ça. La répartition… une manière de voir les élèves qu'il y aura à surveiller cette année.

Le regard du brun se tourna vers la table opposée. Une table aux couleurs verts et argentées presque démunie de la moindre âme.

- Ca a l'air d'aller toi ?

Harry regarda Ginny, comme surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à lui. Alors, tentant de ne pas paraître plus gêné qu'il ne l'était déjà, il répondit dans un haussement de tête :

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'air plus mal en point que Ron. J'espère que c'est pas le résultat de votre dispute…

Son regard se posa de l'un à l'autre alors que Hermione prit un air indigné pour lui répondre :

- On ne se disputait pas, on discutait !

- Ouai, elle a raifon, on difcutait.

- Et bien, pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur une chose.

- Ouai, vais faim.

Un sourcil arqué, Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant à l'utilité d'une réponse à cette remarque. Seulement Hermione n'aurait pas été Hermione si elle avait su résister à cette tentation.

- Je peux savoir quel est le rapport ?

- Y'en a pas ! Et même fi y'en avait eu un, tu aurais troufé un truc à dire.

Harry lança un regard amusé à Ginny pendant que les deux autres continuait leur jérémiade. Il entendit la dernière des Weasley lui chuchoter un vague :

- Bienvenue chez toi.

Auquel il répondit par un sourire. Il les regarda un instant, se disant que Ginny avait raison, ces incessantes disputes faisaient comme partis du décor de Poudlard… Comme le professeur Dumbledore en y pensant. Instinctivement, son poing se serra sous la table.

- Ca va Ron, on arrête là. Harry a peut-être envie d'entendre autre chose que tes plaintes perpétuelles.

- Bah pour fa il fufirait que tu me laiffes tranquille.

- Quelqu'un sait quels professeurs ont accepté de revenir ? Les coupa Ginny dans l'espoir de mettre fin à la « discussion » des deux autres.

Comme pour lui répondre, la porte se situant à côté de la table des professeurs s'ouvrit.


	5. Chapter 5

- Ce sont eux les nouveaux profs ? Se révolta Ginny en entrant dans la salle commune accompagnée des élèves de sa classe. Franchement ils ont à peine l'air d'avoir quitté les bancs de l'école.

- Ceux sont sûrement les seuls qui ont accepté de prendre le poste, poursuivit une fille aux longs cheveux bruns. On ne peut pas les blâmer, c'était une chance pour eux. Ils n'auraient sûrement pas eu une telle place avant…

Harry regarda Ginny s'éloigner en compagnie de ses « nouveaux amis » en refreinant un pincement au cœur. Bien sûr, il ne se serait pas attendu à la voir proche de lui après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année d'avant mais quelque chose en lui, lui faisait presque regretter le choix qu'il avait fait. Après tout, il avait agi avec justesse…

Absent de la conversation d'Hermione et Ron, c'est sans grande surprise que ce dernier lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui demanda :

- Fa va vieux ?

Harry hocha la tête par habitude. Tout le monde savait très bien que cela ne pourrait aller tant qu'il y aurait sur Terre un être surnommé Lord, mais lui savait que ces questions n'étaient que marque de politesse.

Il s'affaissa sur un fauteuil et se surprit à voir son regard dévier vers la chevelure rousse qui recouvrait un visage si rieur de l'autre côté de la pièce. McGonnagall avait eu raison lorsqu'elle l'avait fait venir pour le convaincre de rejoindre l'école cette année de plus : la vie devait reprendre son cours.

- Et ta faffe au tréfor ? Poursuivit le Gryffondor en baissant au possible sa voix.

Seulement, ça nouvelle façon de parler n'était pas encore devenue assez habituelle pour que l'on puisse le comprendre sans problèmes. Alors, il vit quatre sourcils arqués se tourner vers lui. Ils soupira et essaya de nouveau :

- Ouai, les horfcruffes quoi…

- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière Ron, ça devient grave là…

- Pourquoi est-fe qu'il faut tout le temps que tu te moques de moi ?

- Je parlais de ta lèvre Ron ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Comme tu dis Ron, tenta de les couper Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, c'est comme une chasse au trésor sauf que… il n'a pas prit soin de laisser une carte derrière lui. J'ai l'impression de chercher dans le vide.

- Dum… Dumbledore ne t'avait pas laissé d'indices ? Le questionna Hermione.

- Si… des possibilités seulement il faut réussir à les localiser ces possibilités. Et c'est pas en restant ici que…

- Je suis sûre que si McGonnagall t'a fait revenir, ce n'est pas pour rien… essaya de le résonner Hermione. Et puis, si tu es là c'est que toi aussi tu le sais non ?

- Elle m'a dit que… que j'aurais tout à ma disposition ici et que si j'avais besoin de sortir, je le pourrais. Si seulement je la mets au courant et que j'arrive à persuader d'autres membres de l'ordre que ce n'est pas une sortie futile.

- Dommache, me voyais bien aller chercher des bonbons en semaine.

- Ron ! Tu ne prends vraiment rien au sérieux !

- Et toi… et toi tu prends tout au sérieux !

- Ronald Weasley, tu es vraiment… vraiment…

La jeune fille resta stoïque un instant, ses yeux parcourant la distance qui séparait Harry de Ron. Puis, sa bouche se referma avant de se rouvrir de nouveau dans un :

- Je vais me coucher.

Harry garda les yeux rivés sur le sol après un léger signe de main vers la jeune fille. Ron quant à lui, la regarda partir, visiblement plus énervé qu'ennuyé de la réaction de cette dernière. Alors, il tenta de se justifier auprès de son ami :

- F'est bien connu, y'a que la férité qui blaiffe !

- Oui mais on dit également que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

- Tu crois fraiment que f'ai étais trop méchant là ?

- Tu as vraiment besoin que je te réponde ?

Ron baissa également son regard, devenu soudainement aussi pensif que l'était Harry quelques minutes auparavant. Ils restèrent là un long moment avant que ce dernier ne reprenne de nouveau la parole.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est pire qu'avant vous deux ?

Ron le regarda, comme s'il cherchait s'il avait raté un épisode dans ce que tentait de lui expliquer Harry. L'Elu sembla remarquer le brouillard dans lequel il venait de mettre le gryffondor et essaya de nouveau :

- Je veux dire, Hermione et toi. Ca fait quoi… une heure que je suis là et vous vous disputez sur des broutilles. Ca en soi, ça ne change pas… Mais vous semblez prendre ça réellement à cœur tous les deux.

- Tu dis fa parfe qu'elle est partie… Elle est jufte pluf fatiguée je penfe… faut pas t'inquièter.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle… ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu sais qu'elle est fatiguée puisque tu viens de me le dire, mais c'est pas pour autant que tu prends des pincettes avec elle.

- Eh ! F'est pas moi qui a com…

- … c'est la même chose pour elle. Ce que je me dis c'est que, soit réellement, ça vous amuse de vous disputer à tout bout de champs comme ça. Soit vous avez réellement un problème de compréhension. Soit vous ne pouvez réellement pas vous voir…

- Arrête ! F'est 'Mione quoi… Ve peux pas détefter 'Mione.

- Ou alors… une autre raison à cela qui… enfin … c'est peut-être les deux premières après tout. C'est pas moi qui ai la réponse et c'est pas moi qui pourrais résoudre le problème. Sur ce… bonne nuit Ron.

Harry se leva alors qu'il vit passer en coup de vent derrière lui, de longs cheveux roux. Instinctivement, il sourcilla en se demandant ce que la jeune fille avait bien pu entendre pour la faire partir aussi vite. Puis, haussant les épaules, il prit finalement la direction de l'escalier avant de se faire rattraper par Ron qui jusqu'alors, était resté comme assommé sur son fauteuil.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry passa une serviette dans ses cheveux puis la fit descendre jusqu'à son visage, il resta comme ça un moment, les yeux dans le noir. Puis, rapidement, il s'habilla et quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre comme un automate la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Septembre venait de s'écouler comme du sable dans un sablier. Octobre était là, et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de remettre les pieds en dehors de Poudlard. Plus que jamais, il se sentait bien inutile.

C'en était presque effrayant de voir que rien ne changeait. Et qu'au maximum, les élèves comme les professeurs, tentaient de faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si la mort ne les attendait pas au-delà des grilles du collège. Il n'y a qu'à voir. Quelques minutes auparavant, l'équipe des Gryffondors était aller voler sur le terrain de quidditch pour leur dernier entraînement avant le premier match de l'année. Quelques minutes auparavant, Harry n'était plus le survivant mais le capitaine d'une équipe de quidditch. Il en avait presque mal au cœur… à la conscience, de se revoir voltiger dans les airs, lui-même oubliant la menace d'un certain mage noir et la présence invisible d'Horcruxes.

Tout était si normal que cela le rendait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

Il passa la porte de la salle commune, et toujours avec cet automatisme, il rejoignit Hermione, et Ron déjà présents et s'installa dans un fauteuil sans faire attention à la nouvelle dispute des deux autres. Il savait que d'ici quelques minutes, l'un finirait pas craquer et partir, où l'autre céderait finalement et donnerait raison au second. Cette dernière solution, était bien sûr des plus rares.

Par curiosité, il tendit néanmoins l'oreille. Curieux de connaître quelle excuse ses amis avaient trouvé pour faire monter les décibels de leur voix.

- Tu auras l'air malin si tu te retrouves encore ici l'année prochaine !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! C'est pas Miss je sais tout qu'on aurait dû te surnommer mais Miss Catastrophe !

Harry fut tenter d'arrêter Ron pour lui dire que là, il avait sans doute dépasser les limites du raisonnable. Seulement voilà, sept ans en leur compagnie lui avaient appris qu'il fallait parfois mieux garder sa place de neutre. Ainsi, il s'enfonça un peu plus et pris soin de poser son regard le plus loin possible de ses deux amis et écouta Ron continuer :

- Tu vois toujours tout en noir ! Alors excuse-moi mais c'est pas parce que j'ai décidé d'attendre la fin de la journée pour jeter un œil à mon agenda que je vais avoir un « T » à toutes les matières !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai… oh et puis zut, fais ce que tu veux !

- J'y compte bien !

C'est ainsi que le calme revint. Ron s'était installé à côté de Harry et Hermione, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, était retournée dans la contemplation d'un livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Voilà quel était le revers de ce genre de situation : l'ambiance était devenue si électrique qu'elle touchait également Harry. Ce dernier soupira, et d'un air moqueur, il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Mais à part ça, il fait beau aujourd'hui non ?

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une quelconque réponse des deux autres, seulement une petite voix parvint jusque lui :

- Je dirai quand même qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air…

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de la dernière Weasley tandis que Ron lançait un regard assassin à cette dernière qui ne s'en formalisa pas. A vrai dire, elle se contenta de se laisser tomber entre Ron et Harry, ses mains laissant découvrir quelques bouteilles encore fermées.

- J'ai apporté quelque chose pour fêter notre prochaine victoire au quidditch.

Méfiant, Harry s'apprêta à rétorquer avant de sentir le pied de Ginny entrer violemment en contact avec le sien. Alors, il ravala ses mots et se contenta de prendre la bouteille de bière au beurre que lui tendait la Gryffondor.

- Où as-tu eu ça ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Peu importe, j'avais envie d'une bière au beurre et comme j'aime pas en profiter toute seule…

- Ginny… tenta de nouveau Hermione.

- Aux cuisines Hermione. Ca te va ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas sortie du collège...

Hermione sembla acquiescer faiblement mais reposa néanmoins la bouteille sur le rebord de la fenêtre en jetant au passage un regard dédaigneux à Ron qui déjà, buvait la sienne à grandes lampées.

- Tu n'en veux pas Hermione ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non… c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi mais je ne pense pas que les elfes de maison soient là pour exaucer nos moindres caprices.

- Bah justement… commença Ginny avant de s'arrêter subitement.

- Laisse Ginny… poursuivit Ron. C'est Hermione ça… après elle va dire qu'elle n'est pas trouble-fête.

Cette réflexion eut le même effet qu'un dragon dans un champ de coton : Hermione fixa un Ron qui s'entêtait à feindre l'innocence et prit finalement sa bouteille dans un « ah bon ? ».

De là, elle bu plusieurs gorgées de la boisson sans quitter Ron du regard qui affichait un regard narquois.

Harry se tourna alors vers Ginny et en prenant soin de ne pas la frôler, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je suppose que c'est ce que tu avais en tête ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et répondit tout aussi bas :

- Mais tu auras bien le temps de remercier les jumeaux…


	7. Chapter 7

Profondément endormi, Ron avait enfouis sa tête sous ses deux bras repliés lorsqu'il sentit le soleil venir les chatouiller. Machinalement, il se retourna, puis grogna en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de repiquer un petit somme. Alors il se leva, s'habilla comme à son habitude et rejoignit la grande salle sans même regarder si Harry était encore là. Hormis Neville, il ne connaissait personne de plus lève tard que lui.

Une chose qu'il détestait plus que les réveils orchestrés par ceux de sa mère, étaient ceux qui l'étaient par Hermione. Il savait que tous les matins, il avait le droit aux remontrances de sa meilleure amie, tous les matins, il avait chez lui quelque chose qui lui apportait certaines remarques, tous les matins, ou presque.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la grande salle en grimaçant contre les allés et venues incessants des élèves, il sembla soudainement prendre conscience que ce matin là, ne serait pas comme les autres. En effet, ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de régler la dispute de la veille, pas eu le temps de trouver une phrase de courtoisie pour arranger les choses.

Ron continua à avancer, et s'installa comme chaque matin à droite de Harry et lui fit un faible sourire en guise de bonjour. Puis, il commença à tartiner ses toasts aussi maladroitement qu'à l'habitude sous le même regard de Hermione qu'il feint de ne pas avoir vu.

C'est ce moment que choisit Lavande Brown pour faire son apparition, gloussant sous les remarques de Parvati Patil. Ces deux filles n'avaient en rien perdu l'intérêt qu'elles portaient pour la mode. Et à la vue de leurs mines fraîchement maquillées, il y aurait eu fort à jurer que le dernier exemplaire de « Sorcière mod' » était rempli d'échantillons.

Malgré leurs silhouettes bien trop superficielles à son goût, Ron restait un garçon et de ce fait, était attiré par ce genre de défilés.

Vas-y avoue-le vieux… parfois t'aimerais bien qu'elle t'appelle encore Ron-Ron.

Le gryffondor baissa la tête en pinçant ses lèvres, comme pour se persuader que non, il était bien mieux seul. Seulement, il entendit la voix bien distincte de Hermione lui souffler rageuse :

Tu es pitoyable

Il la vit alors se lever d'un bon, ramasser ses affaires d'un geste vif et quitter la grande salle d'un pas pressé. Ron se retrouva face à face avec les regards pleins de reproches de Harry et Ginny. Il dû essuyer la remarque de son meilleur ami :

- Dis, c'est pas là que tu es censé lui proposer de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque pour l'aider au cas où elle voudrait emprunter plus de livres ?

- Non mais tu as entendu comme elle vient de me parler, et tu voudrais encore que je recolle les pots cassés d'hier ?

- Personnellement, je n'ai rien entendu Ron, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ginny. A force de vous disputer, j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous devenez l'un et l'autre parano.

- Elle devient parano ! Je n'ai rien dit du tout moi !

- Si tu l'dis…

Ron regarda sa sœur s'éloigner à son tour alors que Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules face à son regard interrogateur.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais nous avons un match de quidditch qui nous attends… lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Ouai bah mon estomac il attendra pas midi pour se rassasier.

- T'aurais pas pu te lever plus tôt ?

- Si j'aurais pu… à toi de voir si tu veux profiter un peu de Hermione. Sitôt que j'arrive elle…

- Ca va… ne reviens pas sur le sujet non plus.

Ron se leva malgré les bruits sourds que faisait son estomac, et suivit Harry en grimaçant.

- J'te jure que je n'ai rien dis ! Et j'allais m'excuser pour hier, j'attendais juste… d'être mieux réveillé.

- Et bien je peux te promettre qu'elle n'a rien dit non plus.

- Oh et puis ça va… c'est pas le bout du monde non plus. Elle va bien finir par revenir… C'est pas grave… hein ?

- Ron… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise vieux ? En soit tu as raison, c'est pas grave puisqu'il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que ça arrive. Maintenant, si tu en parles c'est qu'en soit ça t'inquiètes et que donc, tu ne trouves pas ça si normal.

- Rha mais tu te mets à parler comme elle ! T'es obligé de faire des phrases aussi longues pour me faire comprendre que j'ai agis comme un abruti.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du couloir et, soupirant bruyamment, il lâcha finalement :

- D'accord… tu t'es comporté comme un con, Ron. Ca te va là ? Mais s'il te plait ne me demande pas de prendre partie. Ce qu'il se passe entre vous ne me regarde pas.

Ron hocha les épaules et continua sa marche avant de ne pouvoir retenir, quelques secondes plus tard un :

- N'empêche que je n'ai rien dit.

Ils firent le reste du chemin qui les séparait du terrain de quidditch dans un silence religieux. Et c'est toujours dans ce même silence qu'il passèrent au vestiaire et récupérèrent les balais que Mme Bibine leur avait volontairement repris. Jamais le collège de Poudlard n'avait été soumis à des restrictions aussi sévères. Pour preuves, ce champ tracé autour du terrain qui interdisait toutes entrées et toutes sorties de quoi que ce soit durant le match. Ce fait déjà, déferlait la chronique dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors.

- C'est une question de sécurité Ginny, lança un des nouveaux batteurs.

- Peut-être mais ça restreint les mouvements du vif d'or. La marge sera moins grande pour que Harry l'attrape avant…

- Merci de ta confiance, coupa Harry dans un sourire. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la présence d'autant de joueur dans un périmètre si restreint. Enfin, tout devrait bien se passer si vous garder un œil sur vos coéquipiers.

- Ouai en gros, poursuivit Ron. Ce que tu nous dis c'est que ce n'est pas grave de foncer dans les autres mais préservons notre équipe.

- En gros.


	8. Chapter 8

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive Ron ?!

Le jeune homme baissa la tête devant la mine plus qu'énervée de sa sœur. A vrai dire, il était plutôt habitué au coup de sang de sa cadette seulement cette fois, il savait qu'elle avait derrière elle toute une équipe de quidditch. Et qui plus est, son équipe de quidditch.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, lui-même ne pouvait la contredire, il avait été pitoyable et il était très certainement responsable de la défaite de son équipe. Silencieux, il prit ses affaires sans prendre le temps de passer par la douche. Il aurait bien le temps de la prendre à l'intérieur du château, à l'abri des regards pleins d'amertume.

Rapidement, il prit un bain dans sa salle de bain habituelle puis tendit l'oreille avant de rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Malgré l'heure propice pour le déjeuner, plusieurs retardataires lambinaient encore dans les fauteuils et ne manquèrent pas de se taire en le regardant entrer.

Ron poursuivit sa démarche la tête basse jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien.

Le pauvre, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien…

Instinctivement, il leva la tête vers Hermione qui était installée sur l'une des tables. Le regard tourné vers lui, elle semblait l'observer de haut en bas.

Vas-y Hermione, fais comme si je n'étais pas là… je ne suis plus à ça prêt

Décidemment, rien n'allait. Et ce n'était qu'un début. Il en fut persuadé lorsque après plusieurs minutes allongé sur son lit, il vit Harry entrer dans le dortoir et s'asseoir sur son lit comme si de rien n'était. Là, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire d'une voix involontairement forte :

- Et bien quoi ? Tu vas me virer ?

- C'est sûr que tu n'as pas très bien joué mais…

- … pas très bien joué ? J'ai été nul ! Ginny a raison, si on a perdu, c'est de ma faute !

- Ginny s'emporte facilement. C'est sûr, tu n'as pas très bien joué. Mais en même temps, une équipe ne s'arrête pas un gardien de but. On a tous nos jours avec et nos jours sans.

Ron reposa sa tête sur son oreiller pas plus apaisé par la présence de Harry. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment avant que Harry ne mette fin au silence soudainement pesant.

- Bon, tu comptes me dire ce qu'il s'est passé où je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez.

- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé !

- Raté vieux, tu ne me feras pas croire que soudainement, tu ne savais plus où se trouvaient tes propres anneaux.

Ron fixa le plafond, comme cherchant si réellement, il avait le choix. Puis, il se releva sur ses coudes et parcourut la pièce du regard. Enfin, quand il fut persuader qu'il n'était qu'à deux dans le dortoir, il sembla prendre en considération la requête de son ami. Alors, il lui répondit :

- Bon, tu ne vas me dire que je suis… complètement barge ou je ne sais quoi encore.

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- Ca me rassure… En fait… comment dire… quand j'étais entrain de jouer, il s'est passé un truc… bizarre.

- Tu as réalisé que tu n'aurais pas le temps de faire ton devoir de potion ?

- Très drôle Harry… J'ai… entendu des voix.

- Comme Jeanne D'Arc…

- Harry… je ne sais même pas qui c'est.

- Désolé, j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère. Et qu'est-ce qu'elles te disaient ces voix ?

- Je… rien d'important.

Le visage de Ron prit soudainement une légère teinte pourprée. Il baissa la tête et un sourire déforma le visage de Harry visiblement de plus en plus intéressé.

- Rho aller vieux !

Ron leva la tête et scruta le visage de son ami, comme s'il espérait qu'il pourrait lire dans ses pensées.

- Tu ne devines pas ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête et Ron haussa les sourcils en fixant le plafond.

- Et là ?

- Ron, tu as juste froncé tes sourcils…

- Bon si je te dis que c'était une fille… elle… enfin… elle parlait de moi… à une de ses amis où je ne sais quoi. Et elle disait que… enfin… Rha t'as compris là non ?

- Oui j'ai compris mais je voulais voir jusque où tu pourrais aller.

- C'est pas drôle Harry ! Je ne sais même pas d'où elles venaient ces voix ! Tu te rends compte si ça recommence au prochain match !

- Ca ne recommencera pas.

Harry avait dit cela d'un air déterminé tout en quittant le dortoir. Il laissait derrière lui un Ron qui se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami pour qu'il parte ainsi. Harry descendit deux à deux les marches et, arrivé dans la salle commune, il chercha des yeux la personne qu'il voulait voir. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans un coin dépeuplé.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Gin', je viens d'aller voir ton frère.

- Oh et ça y est, il a fini sa transformation en parfait manchot ?

- Ginny… qu'est-ce que tu leur as donné exactement ?

- Je te l'ai dis… C'est une invention des jumeaux… pour aider Ron et Hermione à s'entendre.

- Ca je sais mais… Combien de temps ça va durer cette histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Soudainement, il ne trouvait plus cette histoire si drôle que ça.

- Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures… C'est pas écrit sur le flacon ? Les jumeaux ne t'ont rien dit ?

- Ca dépend…

- Ca dépend de quoi ?

- Mais je ne sais pas moi ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé cette potion !

- D'accord… alors je t'explique. Ron a perdu tout ces moyens dans ce match parce qu'il était totalement déconcentré par ce qu'il entendait.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu s'y attendre, ce fut un rire qui sortit de la bouche de Ginny. Partiellement énervé, il était incapable de comprendre sa réaction puérile.

- Ca te fait rire maintenant ?

- Tu t'es demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien entendre ?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Alors essaies de trouver et tu verras que finalement, c'est une bonne nouvelle !


	9. Chapter 9

Au grand désarroi de Ginny, les jours qui suivirent ne lui donnèrent pas raison. Ron et Hermione semblaient passer leur temps à essayer de s'éviter au maximum. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt doués à ce petit jeu.

Ainsi, Harry retrouva la cadette des Weasley, assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre, la tête baissée sur un parchemin noirci de son encre noire. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors, glissant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, tentant de déchiffrer son écriture fluide avant de l'entendre lui dire :

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de me demander ce que je fais…

- Pour te laisser une chance de m'envoyer paître à l'autre bout du château. De toute façon, vue le soin que tu as pris pour te détacher le plus possible de la salle commune pour ne pas que Ron te voit… je suis certain que ce que tu fais pourrait m'intéresser.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ma vie ?

- Je dirais approximativement… depuis que nous avons eu la bonne idée l'année dernière, de devenir plus que des amis.

- Ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui je te rappelle…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fit le tour de la jeune fille pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Là, il posa sa tête contre la vitre glacée et reprit d'une voix plus nonchalante :

- Bon, ça concerne Ron et Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne crois pas que t'en as déjà assez fait ? J'te rappelle qu'ils ne se parlent plus depuis… et que ta « potion » était censée avoir l'effet inverse.

- Justement, j'essaie de remédier à ça.

- Sérieusement Ginny… Laisse tomber, tu veux.

La jeune fille plia le parchemin en quatre et le fourra dans sa poche. Puis, elle se leva sans un regard en arrière et commença à s'avancer vers le couloir qui menait au dortoir avant de se faire rattraper par la voix de Harry :

- Dis ! Tu pourrais au moins m'attendre !

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu allais bien me dire : « faut rejoindre la salle commune Ginn', sinon Ron va s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir. » Ce à quoi je t'aurais répondu : Ron se fiche pas mal de là où je me trouve, il doit être bien trop occupé à vérifier que Hermione ne se trouve pas dans le coin. Puis, je t'aurais sans doute dit : « De toute façon, il ne doit pas nous voir rentrer ensemble où il va encore se faire des films », et tu m'aurais répondu qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'exagérer tout et qu'au pire, tu t'en fichais des idées de Ron.

Harry se leva à son tour et d'un pas déterminé, il passa devant la jeune fille avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de la regarder dans un :

- Et bien alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je répète tout ce que tu viens de dire ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et avança à son tour, sans même relever la subite présence de la main d'Harry sur sa hanche.

La salle commune était ampli de monde comme à chaque soirée. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, Ron avait su faire valoir son autorité de préfet pour libérer les fauteuils qui se trouvaient à proximité de la cheminée. Comme à chaque fois, Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue de la bibliothèque.

Harry lâcha la hanche de Ginny en même temps que la jeune fille semblait vouloir s'éloigner. Il lui lança un regard suspect auquel elle répondit par un :

- Bah quoi ? Y'a plus rien de drôle à rester avec vous maintenant…

Cette fois, Harry plissa les yeux, se laissant ainsi le temps de se demander s'il devait prendre cette réflexion au premier ou au second degré.

- Ca va je plaisante Harry… J'ai juste une lettre à envoyer, fit-elle en sortant le fameux parchemin de sa poche.

Le jeune homme eut un hochement de tête dépité, s'en voulant d'avoir oublié à quel point la dernière des Weasley pouvait se montrer entêtée. Puis, il se décida enfin à rejoindre Ron qui, les yeux dans le vague, semblait être en pleine méditation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote encore ? Lui lança Ron sans aucun préambule.

- Qui ça ?

- Ginny. Elle fait la même tête que le jour où George a découvert qu'elle avait essayé un des sorts contraceptifs qu'ils donnent dans Sorcier'ados.

Soudainement, Harry cru réellement que quelqu'un lui avait lancé le sort de têtenbulle. Il se retrouvait incapable de respirer correctement. Un sort contraceptif ? Que pouvait bien faire Ginny avec un sort contraceptif ? Non la question était idiote parce que justement, il savait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec un tel sort.

- Harry ! Ca va pas vieux ?

- Si si… je me demandais juste ce que pouvait bien faire Hermione.

- Ah…

Il avait su trouver les bonnes paroles car à peine avait-il prononcé ça que Ron baissa la tête, de nouveau embarqué dans ses pensées.

Certes, maintenant il n'était plus près de trouver un sujet de conversation qui pourrait le faire sortir de sa torpeur mais au moins, il n'avait pas pu faire le lien entre la tête qu'avait fait Harry et ce qu'il avait annoncé sur sa sœur.

A vrai dire, Harry y pensait encore et était persuadé que cela ne risquait pas de changer. Certes, il avait mis un frein à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ginny mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était près à accepter de la voir batifoler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est à ce moment là que, rougie et essoufflée apparue Hermione le visage totalement décontenancé.


	10. Chapter 10

Le temps s'était comme figé lorsque la silhouette de Hermione apparue à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle commune. Ron se leva dans un bond et partit à sa rencontre tandis qu'Harry lui, se sentit incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il semblait avoir compris ce qui pouvait mettre sa meilleure amie dans un état pareil. Alors, c'est le visage défait qu'il la supplia du regard, de ne pas trop les faire attendre.

Hermione avait bien compris que Harry ne supporterait pas de la voir tourner autour du chaudron. Pourtant, Merlin seul savait comme il était difficile de lui dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Seulement voilà, le monde autour d'eux ne la poussait pas réellement à la confidence.

Je ne peux pas avec tout ce monde… Harry, ne me force pas à…

Les sourcils de Ron se plissèrent tandis que son regard se tournait vers les élèves encore présent dans la salle commune. En une fraction de seconde, il s'était avancé au milieu de la salle et d'une voix forte, il annonça :

- Il est temps de rejoindre votre dortoir. Et je promets à ceux qui ne m'obéissent pas, de leur faire nettoyer la volière avec leur brosse à dents !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, réfléchissant à la véracité de ses propos. Seulement, Ron n'avait pas bougé et perdant patience, il commença à lever lui-même les élèves encore assis à la force de ses bras. Alors, il se sentit obligé de reprendre :

- Je ne plaisante pas !

Cette fois, une vague se précipita vers les escaliers menant aux différents dortoirs. Cela fait, il retourna s'installer près de Harry qui continuait à fixer Hermione, les poings serrés dans ses poches.

La gryffondor sembla prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de se rapprocher des deux garçons et de dire d'une voix faible qui contrastait avec l'absence de personnes dans la pièce :

- J'étais à la bibliothèque et… Harry, il s'est passé quelque chose au square Grimaud. McGonnagall voulait attendre avant de te le dire pour…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Harry s'était levé et avait rejoins le dortoir. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, sachant pertinemment l'un comme l'autre que leur ami devait être en train de refaire ses valises, prêt à rejoindre de nouveau, les membres de l'ordre.

- Il va partir tu crois.

Ron posa son regard vers Hermione. Il était rare de la voir poser des questions idiotes comme celle-ci. Bien sûr qu'il allait partir. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Et bien sûr qu'elle l'avait su lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de lui dire.

Le jeune Weasley se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant d'être surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Hermione venait de se lever, pour venir l'enlacer.

Idiotement, il resta là, les bras le long du corps, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. Jamais il n'avait vu Hermione montrer de tels signes de faiblesse. Tels en fait, qu'elle s'était offerte le risque de s'approcher de lui. L'ami qu'elle, quelques minutes auparavant, avait envie d'assassiner.

Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire… de quoi je me mêle… si McGonnagall avait décidé d'attendre c'est que…

- Tu as bien fais 'Mione.

La main de Ron remonta sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qu'il tapota maladroitement. Il avait pris cela pour un geste courageux seulement, il sentit le corps de son amie cesser de bouger. Puis, il vit sa tête se relever et aperçu ses yeux mouillés en train de le fixer.

Instinctivement, il baissa son regard et remercia Merlin d'avoir une longueur de cheveux qui lui permettait de cacher la rougeur certaine de ses oreilles.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

Il n'y avait dans sa voix, pas la moindre trace de tristesse. Non, il y avait juste une forte dose d'assurance qui le décontenança totalement.

- Je… parce que je le pense Hermione.

Il cru de nouveau respirer lorsqu'il la vit baisser de nouveau son visage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'inviter à prendre de nouveau, place dans ses bras. Seulement voilà, il savait qu'il ne saurait rendre ce geste naturel. Alors il opta pour une solution qui, il l'espérait, allait lui faire sortir cette idée farfelue de la tête.

- 'Mione. Tu veux m'expliquer ce que tu as entendu. Ou vu.

Une nouvelle fois, le regard de la gryffondor sembla scanner l'ensemble de la pièce comme pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Puis, elle affronta enfin le visage de son ami qui avait pris le courage de la regarder en face.

- Je… j'allais revenir dans la salle commune lorsque j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore cette fille à la bibliothèque. Tu sais…

- … la mini-toi.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire puis reprit, visiblement plus calme.

- Oui… elle était encore là. Comme je faisais à son âge et… et je lui ai proposé de la ramener à la tour des Serdaigles. Seulement, quand je suis repassée devant la salle de métamorphose, j'ai entendu le professeur McGonnagall raconter que…

- … à qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle racontait qu'en effet, il y avait eu une attaque et qu'il cherchait à mettre la main sur la personne qui avait vendu les informations concernant le square. Et… et qu'elle attendrait demain pour mettre Harry au courant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis dis que si Harry ne le savait pas, il allait être plus qu'en colère demain… Et il avait dit ne revenir que si et seulement si on promettait de ne rien lui cacher.

Une silhouette se dégagea de l'ombre et Hermione tourna son visage vers celui du jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître. Harry semblait tout avoir entendu de la conversation et, son sac sur les épaules, il s'approcha de ses deux amis et enlaça Hermione en lui chuchotant :

- Tu as bien fait Hermione.

Puis il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et prit la direction de la porte sans un mot, avant que…

- Je viens avec toi.

Il se retourna vers Ron qui s'était avancé mais ce dernier s'arrêta subitement en entendant :

Non !

- C'est inutile Ron, reprit Harry. Je… je vais revenir.


	11. Chapter 11

Les jours avançaient et malgré ce qu'il leur avait dit, Harry n'était toujours pas revenu. Certes, il leur envoyait des hiboux chaque jour mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas se faire réellement explicite dans ces lettres. En deux semaines, les seules choses que Ron et Hermione avaient pu comprendre, c'était qu'un traître faisant parti de l'ordre, avait vendu aux mangemorts l'emplacement de leur quartier général. Il ne restait plus de la maison de Sirius, qu'un tas de pierres au milieu duquel hurlait une femme dans un tableau.

Harry leur disait qu'il se trouvait enfouis dans une vieille maison au Sud du comté de Galway, en Irlande. Seulement, il ne donnait aucun nom de lieux, leur assurant qu'ils étaient désormais les seuls à le savoir dans ce pays.

Lorsque Hermione eut fini de lire sa dernier lettre dans une salle commune désertée de présence, Ron soupira et se laissa enfin tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, ayant sans doute décidé qu'il ne servait plus à rien de faire les cent milles pas en écoutant Hermione lire la missive.

C'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir le rejoindre

- Et c'est tant mieux.

Ron tourna son visage vers sa meilleure amie, qui comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait fini de lire les dernières nouvelles de Harry, brûlait le papier dans le feu de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ron… je pense que Harry a besoin d'être seul et que si réellement il avait souhaité que nous le rejoignions…

- Hors de questions que tu ailles là-bas…

- S'il avait souhaité que nous le rejoignions, reprit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Et bien il nous aurait donné plus de détails.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il nous le demanderait ?

- Non, il ne le ferait pas. Mais il prendrait soin de nous le faire comprendre.

- Tu parles de Harry là tu sais ?

Hermione décida sans doute qu'il valait mieux ne pas rétorquer et décida de s'installer également dans l'un des fauteuils, prenant au passage l'un des livres qui prônait sur un table.

Mais voilà, à peine l'eut-elle ouvert que Ron reprit :

- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ? Enfin si tu as dû remarquer.

Certes, il ne se serait pas attendu à cette réaction. Il la vit lever la tête, le visage blême, comme si elle venait de se faire prendre en fautes. Alors, Ron sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il prenait le courage de lui dire :

- Alors ça veut dire que… tu comprends tout ce que je pense ?

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Même quand… je pense à… aux filles ?

- Alors c'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? Le fait que je puisse entendre toutes les remarques machistes que tu fais lorsque tu croises une fille qui ne porte pas l'uniforme réglementaire du collège.

- Eh… eh ! Mais moi je dis rien lorsque tu t'extasies sur le beau petit cul des joueurs de quidditch !

Cette fois, elle claqua le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et d'un geste sur joué, elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux pour paraître plus calme qu'elle ne l'était en vérité.

- Sans rire 'Mione. Ca ne t'inquiètes pas ? 'Fin maintenant que j'y pense, c'est évident non ? On nous a jeté un sort.

- Pas un sort Ron…

- Comment ça ?

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers son ami, puisant en elle tout le courage qu'elle avait pour gérer cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Puis, d'une voix bizarrement rauque, elle lui expliqua entre deux toussotements marquant sa gêne.

- Ca fait un moment que je me suis rendue compte de ça et… enfin… après avoir cherché, j'en ai déduis que… enfin… c'est ta sœur Ron.

- Ma sœur ? Tu disjonctes là…

- Non… En fait… je le sais depuis que je l'ai vu recevoir un hibou avec le sceau du magasin de tes frères.

Ron resta là, le regard hébété, cherchant une autre solution qui ne pouvait être probable. Si Hermione lui avait menti, il l'aurait su. Et là, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

- Je vais la tuer !

- Et puis ?

- ET PUIS ? Elle… je ne trouve même pas de mots pour dire ce qu'elle nous a fait ! Ca te fait rien toi.

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Ron mette fin à son manège, un étrange rictus affiché sur son visage.

- Attends là ! Ca t'arrangeait en fait hein ! Ca t'arrangeait de lire dans mes pensées !

- Ah parce que c'était pas ton cas ?

- Non… non ! Toi tu savais que je pouvais lire dans les tiennes ! Alors tu pouvais t'empêcher de penser mais moi… Qu'est-ce tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

- Je… Bonne nuit Ron…

La jeune fille se leva et dans un sourire qu'elle voulut hypocrite, elle quitta la pièce alors que Ron se leva dans un bond.

- C'est ça… bonne nuit !

Hermione leva sa main derrière son épaule pour lui faire un signe au revoir, ce à quoi il répondit par une ultime question :

- Au fait 'Mione… C'est vrai ? Mes fesses te font craquer ?


	12. Chapter 12

- Ron, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Hermione venait de monter deux à deux les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Cela fait, elle était apparue à l'embrasure de la porte et venait de faire sursauter son ami par cette question. Ron releva la tête sans cesser de faire son sac, pour la rabaisser aussitôt. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien dire qui pourrait apaiser sa meilleure amie. Et puis de toute façon, sa décision était prise, du moins c'est ce qu'il allait tenter de lui faire comprendre.

- Je rejoins Harry.

Hermione s'approcha et attrapa la lettre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet du jeune Weasley. Cette lettre, il venait tout juste de la recevoir et pour la première fois, elle donnait la localisation de leur ami.

- Alors c'est ça hein ?! Tu attendais juste de savoir où pour pouvoir le rejoindre !

- Tu te doutais bien que je n'allais pas rester ici, Hermione !

Il regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux et la vit ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Alors, content de ce qu'il considérait comme une victoire, il se concentra de nouveau sur son paquetage avant de l'entendre reprendre d'une voix étrangement calme :

- Bien.

Ron arrêta une nouvelle fois ses mouvements et, sans bouger la tête, il tenta :

- Quoi bien ?

- Bien… attends-moi.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner que déjà, il vit la silhouette de Hermione disparaître dans les escaliers. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis, il courut à sa poursuite avant de la rattraper finalement dans une salle commune bondée de monde.

- Tu n'iras pas ! Dit-il en baissant la voix.

- Ah oui pourquoi ? J'en suis moins capable que toi ? C'est ça ?!

Ron leva son regard et parcourut la salle du regard. Comme il le craignait, la moitié des élèves les regardaient désormais, apparemment intéressés par la conversation des deux amis. Alors, il attrapa Hermione par le bras en essuyant un grognement de mécontentement et l'incita à le suivre à travers les couloirs du collège.

Ils avancèrent ainsi, totalement silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, laissant leur pas ou plutôt ceux de Ron, les mener jusqu'à la volière.

Là, Hermione se retourna vers celui qui, quelques minutes auparavant était encore son ami, et lui posa son ultimatum :

- Très bien Ronald, tu as trente secondes pour me donner une raison valable qui fait que je ne suis pas dans le dortoir en train de préparer mon sac.

- Hermione…

- 9... 8… 7…

Ron baissa la tête et fixa son regard sur les lacets de ses chaussures. Pour quelles raisons devait-elle rester ici ? A vrai dire, il ne le savait pas. Et alors que le décompte de Hermione touchait à sa fin. Il répondit finalement :

- T'es une fille!

- Je quoi ? La seule réponse que tu trouves à me donner c'est : t'es une fille ? Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour t'en rendre compte ? J'étais déjà une fille en première année lorsque je t'ai sauvé du filet du diable. Toujours une fille en seconde année lorsque J'AI découvert ce qui se cachait dans la tuyauterie du château. Une fille lorsque tu as décidé d'être mon ami…

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison, mais comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que…

- Ca ne change rien !

- Ah oui ?

- T'es une fille et t'as rien à faire là-bas !

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, la main de Hermione vint s'écraser sur la joue du jeune homme. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, à s'observer alors que Ron sentait brûler l'endroit où il avait pris le coup. Il y déposa sa main, sans lâcher Hermione des yeux. Des éclairs de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

Pourtant, Hermione n'avait pas décoléré et à vrai dire, son poing était toujours étroitement serré contre elle.

Puis finalement, elle prit la direction de la sortie d'un pas vif. Avant de sentir une main la tirer en arrière.

En un instant, elle se trouva violemment collée à un mur, les mains de Ron appuyées de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle n'avait plus la possibilité de s'enfuir, plus d'autre choix que d'affronter le visage colérique du jeune homme.

Celui-ci sembla se décider un long moment avant de finalement commencer d'une voix aussi rauque que calme :

- Tu peux lire dans mes pensées non ? Alors fais-le…

- Ron…

- FAIS-LE !

Hermione ferma les yeux et aussitôt, sans avoir pu décider si oui ou non, elle voulait savoir, elle entendit la voix de Ron s'élever. Cette même voix qu'elle entendait bien souvent ces derniers jours. Elle le regarda et le vit totalement stoïque, la bouche fermée et entendit :

Je veux être certain qu'au moins quelqu'un sera en sécurité. Et si pour cela je dois me faire gifler chaque jour, alors je me ferai gifler. Mais jamais je te laisserai délibérément te mettre en danger.


	13. Chapter 13

Sa main était toujours serrée sur sa baguette, depuis plusieurs jours, celle-ci était devenue comme un nouveau membre de son corps. Il n'y faisait même plus attention.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette maison, il avait pris la même habitude, s'était assis sur une chaise bancale, s'y était installé sur deux pieds, le dos collé au mur poisseux. D'ici, il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait dehors, par la fenêtre fermée. Pendant le temps où il n'était pas penché sur les vieux documents, il s'évadait en pensant au jour où, tout redeviendrait d'une normalité qu'il n'avait encore pu goûter.

En temps normalement, il n'avait désespérément rien qui pouvait attirer son attention au dehors. Pas l'ombre d'un mangemort. Pas l'ombre d'une âme. Pourtant, d'où il était, il avait une vue flagrante sur le village de Keyston. Village qui selon lui, contenait un secret bien plus important que ce que voulaient en dire ses habitants.

La journée, il quittait sa maisonnette en prenant garde que personne ne le voit en sortir. Celle-ci ne pouvait être vu par personne, pour vu qu'il sache se faire discret. Ainsi, il sortait de sa maison en défiant les recommandations des membres de l'ordre, et rejoignait le village. Il ne faisait rien… sous sa cape, il se contentait de filtrer les habitudes des personnes qui y vivaient encore.

Keyston était de ces villages que l'on pourrait prendre pour mort. Pas plus d'une vingtaine d'habitants, tous occupés à changer leurs moutons de prairie. Mais parmi eux, une personne l'intéressait plus particulièrement. Une personne dont le nom ne vous parlerait sans doute pas.

Ce jour-là, la nuit commençait à tomber sur les lourdes plaines noyées par l'eau de pluie. Mais l'Irlande tenait sa magnificence de sa verdure mystifiée par l'éternelle brume. Et puis de toute façon, Harry Potter n'était pas ici pour bronzer au soleil.

Sa main se colla au mur pour s'empêcher de tomber, oubliant un instant qu'un mur derrière lui, avait la bienséance de maintenir sa chaise. Seulement voilà, son regard et son esprit, s'étaient tournés vers l'ombre qui ne cessait de faire des allers et venues devant sa maison. Devait-il sortir ? Il en doutait. De toute façon, si cette personne connaissait l'existence de cette maison, elle serait déjà entrée depuis longtemps.

Alors il se contenta d'observer ce qui était visiblement un homme que la pluie forçait à poser un bras par-dessus sa tête. Un sac en bandouillère, il n'avait pas l'âme de quelqu'un habitué au pays.

La curiosité de jeune Potter était de plus en plus menée à mal alors que, subitement, il vit l'homme s'asseoir à même le sol, à seulement quelques centimètres de la fenêtre.

Harry serait resté bien au sec si seulement cette couleur de cheveux ne lui rappelait pas quelqu'un.

Alors il sortit en prenant soin de mettre sa cape et dans une voix bizarrement rauque faute de n'avoir pu parler depuis bien longtemps, il accosta l'homme de cette manière :

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

Ron se retourna, baguette en avant et la pointa sur son meilleur ami avant de finalement la rabaisser.

- Me refais plus jamais ça !

Le jeune Weasley remit sa baguette dans sa poche tandis que Harry lui attrapait le bras pour l'attirer vers la maison.

- Eh ! J'avais pas vu cette maison !

- Sans rire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Ron !

Le dit Ron n'écoutait qu'à moitié les paroles de son meilleur ami, ses yeux tournant de parts et d'autres de l'étroite pièce, une moue de dégoût affichée sur sa bouche.

- Ron, tu me préviendras quand tu seras disposé à m'écouter…

- Que… quoi ?

- Je te demandais ce que tu foutais là !

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

- Ron…

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, avant de se relever dans un bond en entendant cette dernière craquer sous son poids. Il reprit alors à l'intention d'Harry tout en jetant un regard méfiant sur le siège qu'il venait de quitter :

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait attendre gentiment que tu reviennes ?

- On ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait laissé personne à la porte.

- Oui, enfin moi. Merlin merci, Hermione m'as écouté.

- Elle… t'a écouté ? Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à croire ça.

- Si je te le dis !

- Et bien, on aura tout vu… Maintenant, je me demande juste ce que tu as pu trouver pour qu'elle t'écoute comme tu dis.

- Je lui ai juste dis que c'était une fille et qu'elle avait rien à faire ici.

Harry resta stoïque un petit moment avant d'éclater de rire. Cela faisait un long moment que ça ne lui était pas arrivé mais Merlin que c'était bon. A vrai dire, il ne s'imaginait que trop bien le genre de réaction que son amie avait pu avoir face à cette déclaration.

- Et elle a dit « Oui Ron, tu as raison ? »

- T'es sûr que tu connais Hermione toi ? Non, elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Bah comme tu le dis, je connais bien Hermione et je ne la vois pas… ah je vois… elle t'en a mis une hein ?

Les oreilles de Ron commencèrent à devenir extrêmement rouges au fur et à mesure que Harry continuait à l'observer. Il l'entendit poursuivre :

- Et bien elle aurait dû t'en mettre une seconde pour être venu ici… Mais je suis quand même content de te voir.

- Ca va, tu me rassures. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir repartir.


	14. Chapter 14

- T'y crois à ça toi, Harry ? Moi capable de lire dans les pensées de 'Mione.

Harry releva vivement la tête, pour ne pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit de passivité mais à vrai dire, cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il écoutait son meilleur débiter tout un tas de choses qu'il savait déjà.

- Et je t'assure, je n'ai pas trouvé d'où ça venait et pourtant, on a cherché.

- Pas au bon endroit.

- Arrête, Harry ! Hermione aussi à chercher. Et quand Hermione cherche et bien elle trouve.

- Et bien pose toi la question du pourquoi elle a fait choux blanc…

Cette fois, Ron ne trouva rien à en redire. Sa bouche se refermait et se rouvrait sans qu'un seul mot ne puisse en sortir. Puis enfin :

- Tu veux dire que… qu'elle se plairait dans cette situation ? Nan… Nan c'est pas possible.

Tandis que Ron secouait machinalement sa tête de gauche à droite comme pour en faire sortir cette idée. Harry se posait réellement la question. Certes, il avait plutôt en tête l'idée qu'elle avait trouvé qui était responsable du mauvais sort, mais qu'elle était trop loyale envers la dernière Weasley pour la vendre à son frère. Prenant ainsi le risque d'une dispute fraternelle des plus virulentes.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y pensait… il était peut-être aussi probable que Hermione se plaise à percer l'esprit de celui qu'elle comprenait si mal… dans ce cas, Ginny aurait vu juste. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il était peu plausible de croire son amie tout aussi heureuse de savoir que Ron lisait dans son esprit à elle aussi.

- Harry ?

Cette fois, il n'avait pas su cacher son regard porté bien trop loin de son ami. Ce dernier l'avait perçu et l'interrogeait désormais du regard.

- Désolé vieux… Tu disais ?

- J'aurais voulu que… que tu m'expliques ce qu'on va faire ici…

- Oh bah c'est très simple. Tu te lèves le matin et tu surveilles dehors pour voir tout ce qui te semble suspect. Puis tu te recouches. Mais tu verras, c'est sympa, tu apprends plein de choses… Comme… tu vois la fille là-bas. Et bien elle a accepté de se marier avec l'homme qui habite la première maison pour que son père puisse continuer à faire passer son troupeau dans la propriété de son nouveau mari. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de fricoter avec le fils du maire.

- Attends, t'as appris tout ça en combien de temps ?

- C'est le genre de choses qui se voit très facilement. Maintenant, l'homme qui m'intéresse s'appelle Allan Tristown.

Harry pointa son doigt vers un homme tout de noir vêtu se baladant aux abords du village.

- C'est le pasteur du village. Mais je le suspecte d'être autre chose… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Un mangemort ?

- Peut-être pas. Mais en tout cas, il cache quelque chose, c'est certain. Et ce quelque chose se trouve dans son église.

- Un horcruxes ?

- C'est ce que nous pensons…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller ?

Ron s'était levé et se rapprochait de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur un cloché dominant toute la vallée.

- Ce que j'attends… ce que j'attends c'est d'être sûr de ce que j'avance. Si effectivement, il s'agit d'un horcruxes, je te laisse imaginer la garde qu'il doit y avoir autour.

- Et s'il s'avère que s'en est un ?

- S'il s'avère que s'en est un, je devrais déjouer la fameuse garde.

- Ah…

Les yeux de Ron s'étaient baissés vers le sol sale de la vieille maison, comme réalisant soudainement l'enjeu de la mission.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu connais la vie de tout le village…

- Et tu comprends comme c'est super intéressant de rester là, à espionner leur moindre faits et gestes. Toujours aussi heureux de m'avoir retrouvé ?

- C'est vrai que si Hermione était venue, ça aurait pu être intéressant… Ca va, je plaisante…

- Sérieusement, Ron. Tu ne peux pas rester là. Je… je t'appellerai pour te dire où ça en est !

- Ca ne marche pas. Je suis là, j'y reste. Et puis à deux, ça ira plus vite et donc tu seras plus vite rentré et…

- C'est pas parce que tu es là que le pasteur va se dévoiler plus vite…

Ron reprit sa place sur une chaise tandis que Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, il n'arriverait pas à raisonner son meilleur ami. Et quelque part, il se disait que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

- Ok, ok… tu ne veux pas me laisser seul… mais Hermione. Tu l'as laissé seul elle, là-bas !

Cette fois, il savait qu'il avait touché le point sensible. Pour preuve : la jambe de Ron avait cessé de faire des vas et viens et ses yeux fixaient le bout de ses chaussures comme s'il s'agissaient de serpents vénéneux.

- Je vois ce que t'essayes de faire Harry et ça ne marche pas !

- Ok… ok. Alors je te propose un deal… Tu restes ici une semaine sur deux et j'arrête de t'embêter avec tout ça.

Ron scruta le regard de son ami comme pour chercher la faille et acquiesça finalement, intimement persuadé de s'être fait avoir.


	15. Chapter 15

- Et si c'était un piège ?

Harry ne savait combien de fois il avait pu entendre cette phrase depuis le début de sa quête aux horcruxes, mais jamais elle n'était sortie de la bouche de Ron Weasley.

Il poursuivit son avancée à pas rapide, baissant la tête sous les gouttes de pluie de plus en plus virulentes.

- Et si ce n'en était pas un ?

Il savait que si Hermione avait était là, cette réponse n'aurait sans doute pas suffit à la persuader. Seulement Ron était ce qu'il était, mais il avait la bienséance de ne pas semer plus de doutes dans son esprit déjà bien embrumé. Pourtant, Harry se sentit obligé de se justifier un peu plus. Alors, d'une voix rapide, il dit :

- Tu as vu la même chose que moi non ? Plus aucuns mouvements jusqu'à ce que cet homme arrive. Et cet homme, tu sais très bien qui c'était.

- Justement ! Si… si on s'était planté ?

- Je serais capable de le reconnaître parmi mille autres. Et toi aussi !

Ron ne sut quoi répondre, son ami avait totalement raison. Comment n'auraient-ils pas su reconnaître l'homme qui avait vendu les Potter. Celui qui avait fait emprisonner le parrain d'Harry à sa place. Celui qui avait sacrifié sa main pour voir son maître ressurgir en chair et en os.

Oui ce matin là, ils avaient réellement vu Queudver surgir dans le village. Oui mais…

- Justement Harry ! Ils savent également qu'on l'aurait reconnu de toutes manières. Alors, ça aurait été plus simple d'envoyer une autre personne non ?

- Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas que nous sommes là Ron !

Le jeune Weasley s'apprêta à répliquer alors qu'un craquement les fit sursauter. Ils restèrent là, trop loin des premières maisons pour pouvoir se cacher alors qu'Harry fouillait fébrilement dans son sac pour en sortir la cape. D'un geste vif, il les en recouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Souffla Ron sans réellement attendre de réponses.

Harry tira sur le bras de son ami pour les rapprocher du village. Persuadé qu'il n'était pas bon de traîner plus longtemps ici.

- Regarde !

Harry tourna son regard vers l'endroit que lui montrer Ron de la main. Là-bas, quelques hommes aux capes noirs semblaient faire les guets non loin de la fameuse église. Puis, d'un seul coup, le groupe sembla se dissoudre pour rejoindre ce qu'ils pensaient être des points stratégiques. C'est là qu'Harry entendit dans un souffle :

- 'Mione…

Il détourna son regard pour voir qu'à quelques maisons de là, Hermione était tapie le long d'un mur, les joues rougies, les cheveux trempés par la pluie éparse. Certes, elle se croyait à l'abri, seulement voilà… non loin de là un duo de mangemorts s'apprêtaient à rejoindre l'endroit pour prendre leur tour de garde. Harry eut juste le temps de rattraper le bras de Ron avant qu'il ne quitte la protection de la cape d'invisibilité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi ! On ne peut pas la laisser là ! Ils vont la… la…

- Quand je te le dirai… tu… tu sortiras de sous la cape et tu iras la chercher. Seulement quand je te le dirai. Puis, tu rentreras.

- Je…

- Ne pose pas de questions. Je vais m'en sortir, c'est certain. Mais sans cape, vous ne pourrez rien.

Ron hocha la tête, peu persuadé mais les yeux rivés sur ces mangemorts qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'Hermione.

Il se laissa entraîner par Harry dans les dédales des rues, affolé de ne plus pouvoir voir Hermione et surtout les mangemorts. Il lui semblait qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans les rues étroites, seulement, au bout de quelques secondes, il vit apparaître devant eux les deux mangemorts. Il n'eut pas le besoin de se retourner, il savait qu'elle devait être derrière.

- Tu es prêt ?

Ron hocha la tête en enserrant sa baguette dans sa paume. Son cœur ne cessait d'accélérer sa cadence, emmenant dans sa tête un boucan insoutenable.

- GO !

Ron poussa la cape comme s'il s'agissait d'une couverture et se mit à courir comme jamais il n'avait couru jusqu'alors. En quelques secondes, il sentit des éclairs verts passer devant lui et la voix d'Harry hurler des sorts qui ne semblaient pas toucher les adversaires. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se retourner pour les voir. Il devait se contenter de courir, en priant Merlin qu'aucun des éclairs ne viennent entraver sa course.

Mais plus il avançait, plus il lui semblait que les sorts étaient nombreux, plus il courrait, et moins il comprenait pourquoi il était encore debout… encore vivant.

Puis il la vit, la fin de la rue. Il tourna brusquement en glissant sur le sol trempé, et ne put même pas réagir au fait qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Les sorts ne pouvaient traverser les murs, seulement, les mangemorts eux, pouvaient encore courir jusque lui.

Mais elle était là. Toujours tapie le long du mur. Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir et arrivé près d'elle, il lui prit la main et hurla :

- COURS !

Il sentit une douleur encercler son bras alors qu'il se tendait derrière lui. Il était littéralement en train de la traîner, mais voilà, même s'il avait fallut qu'il la porte, il l'aurait fait pourvu qu'aucun d'eux ne reste ici.

Durant le reste du chemin, ils ne se retournèrent pas. Ils ne se parlèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de se raccrocher à la main de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait du seul lien qui leur permettait de rester vivant, de passer au travers des éclairs.

Puis, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, leurs yeux se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours.

Et même si à ce moment là, elle aurait pu lire dans les pensées de Ron, Hermione n'en eut pas besoin. Ses yeux exprimaient de la manière la plus explicite, toute la rancœur qu'il ressentait à l'avoir vu si proche de la mort, toute la rancœur qu'il ressentait en sachant qu'elle avait pris ce risque là.


	16. Chapter 16

**_J'aime bien ce chapitre... exactement comme je le voyais! Bonne lecture!_**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient tous les trois échappés à la mort. Tout était désormais très clair dans leurs esprits : Ron avait vu juste. Tout cela n'était qu'un vague piège mis en place par celui qui pouvait si bien lire dans les pensées de l'élu. Tout avait été mis en place pour qu'Harry croit en la présence d'un horcruxe dans le village si paisible. Tout, jusqu'au sort de l'impero porté sur le pasteur du village. Celui-ci avait pour ordre de protéger coûte que coûte une simple statue présente dans l'église depuis une décennie. Prenant ainsi un air des plus suspects qui forcément, avait mis la puce à l'oreille d'Harry.

Seulement, Hermione restée au château, avait eu vent de la fameuse relique et surtout, des travaux menés par les membres de l'ordre. En peu de temps et à force de recherches menées dans la bibliothèque, elle avait su trouver la faille et, effrayée à l'idée de voir ses deux meilleurs amis en danger, était accourue le plus rapidement possible.

Le reste, vous le connaissez. Et depuis ce jour, Ron ne porte plus un seul regard sur elle et surtout, évite de la croiser pour ne pas lui donner la possibilité de lire dans ses pensées et et de voir à quel point, il avait ce jour-là, réalisé qu'il tenait à elle.

Les trois amis étaient de retour à l'intérieur du château. Harry, dans son coin, prenait soin de poursuivre ses recherches, souvent aidé d'Hermione. Ron lui, se tenait au courant de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer mais se gardait bien de passer son temps dans le même endroit que les deux autres. Cette situation le rendait mal à l'aise. En aucun cas il ne voulait laisser croire à Harry ou même Hermione, que cette histoire l'importait.

A dire vrai, il passait finalement plus de temps à imaginer comment il allait pouvoir arrêter l'effet de la potion que leur avait fait boire Ginny. Comment il allait pouvoir cesser de lire dans les pensées d'Hermione et surtout, comment éviter qu'elle ne puisse elle aussi, avoir accès à ce qui logiquement, ne devrait n'appartenir qu'à lui.

Certes, il s'était fait à l'idée seulement, celle-ci en plus d'être désagréable, lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Peur de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir découvrir sur lui et surtout, peur de savoir par mégarde ce qu'elle pouvait réellement penser de lui.

Puis, un samedi soir, il crut réellement avoir l'idée dont il avait rêvé. Celle qui ne pouvait être contournée, celle qui ne pouvait que les aider, celle à laquelle Hermione aurait pu elle-même penser. Seulement voilà, l'idée de l'expliquer à sa meilleure amie, le rendait bien plus malade que celle de se voir condamner à vie, à partager son esprit avec celui de la jeune fille.

Il leva son regard de la cheminée qu'il était en train de contempler et la vit justement passer. Comme pour lui démontrer que tout cela était une marque du destin et que de ce fait, il ne pouvait faire marche arrière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir à coté de lui et s'excusa vaguement de le laisser ainsi. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne pouvait lui en tenir rancune, sans doute même, cela l'arrangeait-il. Ron eut ce doute en voyant la silhouette de sa sœur rôder dans les parages.

Sans plus d'arrière-pensées, il s'avança vers Hermione et tapota maladroitement son épaule pour qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence.

- Ron…

Au moins, ses longues journées de séparation ne semblaient pas lui avoir permis d'oublier son prénom. Mais à vrai dire, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que c'était lui qui avait tout fait pour ne pas la croiser… et pas le contraire.

Le jeune homme toussota pour se donner du temps et souffla :

- Il faudrait que l'on parle…

- Bien…

Seulement, la jeune Gryffondor resta stoïque et Ron sembla perde autant de patience que de confiance en lui.

_« Pas ici… »_

- Suis-moi… chuchota Hermione.

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait prendre sa main pour le forcer à le suivre. Mais finalement, ça n'aurait sans doute pas été la meilleure des idées.

Il accéléra le pas et la suivit en dehors de la salle commune. Il n'avait certes aucunes idées de l'endroit où elle voulait l'emmener mais dans tous les cas, il devait lutter pour ne pas être tenté de lire dans ses pensées. Non, s'en était fini de tout ça. Ou du moins, ça allait l'être dans quelques minutes.

Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à un couloir dont Ron ne se souvenait pas de la présence. Les couloirs se faisaient de plus en plus étroits et soudainement, ils s'arrêtèrent face à un escalier en colimaçon. Ils en franchirent quelques marches puis, Ron vit Hermione s'avancer dans un renfoncement et s'y asseoir, le regard porté vers l'extérieur. A son tour attiré, il sentit son regard dévier vers le paysage qui se découvrait à eux. La forêt interdite, se mélangeant si joliment au lac de Poudlard. De vie d'élève, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce paysage de cette manière.

- Je n'avais jamais vu…

- Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin d'être au calme.

Ron baissa la tête, ce qui lui permit de voir que le fameux renfoncement n'avait pour seul fond que ce qui ne semblait être qu'un mur transparent et qui, vraisemblablement, devait être une simple vitre renforcée. D'ici, il lui semblait régner sur Poudlard, flotter dans ses airs.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Ron ne releva pas la tête, sachant pertinemment que s'il croisait ses yeux, il en serait fini de cette thèse qu'il avait mis au point. Alors, il inspira une dernière fois et dit :

- Si Ginny nous a fait boire ce truc, c'était pour que l'on s'entende. Alors, peut-être que si l'on montre que c'est le cas, tout cela s'arrêtera.

Cette fois, il releva la tête, inquiet de voir la réaction qu'aurait sa meilleure amie. Pour sûr qu'elle n'allait pas approuver mais au moins, il aurait tenté. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être en désaccord alors, il essaya le tout pour le tout :

- Alors… alors je voulais… m'excuser pour toutes ces fois où j'ai joué la petite cuillère incapable de penser…

Il la sentit frémir et cela l'encouragea à lever son regard. Elle était souriante, sans doute amusée par la tournure qu'avait pris les choses. Mais réellement, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable de rester sérieux plus longtemps. Même s'il le devait.

- Sans rire… je ne le fais pas exprès de t'énerver.

Hermione avait cessé de sourire et le regardait, complètement dubitative.

- Bon, d'accord, parfois…

Il aurait souhaité qu'elle se décide à parler seulement voilà, elle se délectait de cette situation et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

- Ca ne m'amuse pas de te décevoir. Ca ne m'amuse pas que tu me prennes pour un crétin… parce que parfois, peut-être que j'en suis un. Et les vérités sont les plus mauvaises à accepter… surtout quand elle vienne de…

Il s'était laissé emporter et n'avait pas le courage de continuer sur sa lancée. A quoi bon, si son plan avait fonctionné, il n'avait pas besoin de révéler cette partie de lui-même. A moins de réellement, en avoir envie.

- Surtout quand elle vienne de…

_« De quelqu'un à qui l'on tient vraiment. »_

Son regard se releva et il fut confronté au visage gêné de sa meilleure amie.

- Désolé, mon plan n'était pas bon. Apparemment, ça n'a pas marché. Pourtant, j'ai été franc. Je pensais que ça allait marcher. Ca aurait dû marcher.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait comme cette idiote de Lavande à parler sans s'arrêter et à n'utiliser que des phrases très courtes. Seulement, une fois de plus, il se sentait idiot.

Il lui fallut tout le courage des gryffondors assemblé pour croiser le regard d'Hermione. Seulement, plus il la regardait, plus il lui semblait qu'elle s'approchait. Encore. Et encore.

Instinctivement, son souffle se bloqua, comme si le simple fait de respirer allait la gêner dans ce qu'elle allait faire. Et Merlin sait s'il le désirait à ce moment précis. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas être déçu au cas où elle changerait d'avis. Après tout, il le comprendrait. La seule chose qu'il n'arrivait à cerner c'était le : Pourquoi maintenant ?

Lorsque les lèvres d'Hermione se refermèrent sur les siennes, il n'était plus question d'autre chose que de ce baiser. Plus questions d'autre chose que de ce moment qu'il avait tant espéré sans jamais oser se l'avouer.

Il se sentait si bien dans ce moment, qu'aucune gêne n'aurait pu y avoir sa place. Et ça, ce fut son premier étonnement. Le second vînt lorsque Hermione mit fin au baiser en lui disant simplement :

- Moi j'avais eu cette idée…pour rompre l'enchantement.

Il aurait sans doute dû fuir à toute jambe. Etre déçu et par ce fait, aussi vexé. Seulement, il avait autre chose en tête.

Sa main se posa sous le menton de son amie, d'un geste si bien orchestré qu'il aurait pu sortir tout droit d'un de ces romans photos que lisent les jumelles Patil. Et naturellement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Hermione pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes seulement. Cette fois pourtant, un monstre apparu au fond de son estomac. Un monstre qui lui laissa croire qu'elle pourrait le repousser. Seulement non, elle resta là, à partager ce moment si spécial avec lui.

Et quand le moment fut venu de se séparer une énième fois…

_« Si tu as d'autres idées dans le genre… »_

Le visage d'Hermione changea du tout au tout, et ils devinèrent que cette idée non plus, n'allait pas les sauver de ce qu'ils vivaient depuis trop longtemps.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Les choses sérieuses commencent... ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé... Good read!_**

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Ron, ça n'a pas marché.

Alors donc, voilà tout ce qui l'importait ? Que ça n'ait pas marché ? Ils venaient de s'échanger leur premier baiser, ou plutôt leurs premiers baisers et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire c'est « Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Ron, ça n'a pas marché ».

Il lui semblait plutôt que si, ça avait marché, comme elle venait de le dire. Ca avait marché parce que des nombreuses étreintes qu'il avait échangé avec Lavande, jamais l'une d'entre elles n'avait réussi à le mettre dans un état pareil. Jamais l'une d'entre elles ne lui avait laissé croire qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un d'assez bien pour que Hermione Granger daigne partager ce genre de moment avec lui.

Il continua à traverser les couloirs à ses côtés, traînant les pieds et gardant les yeux rivés sur les vielles pierres qui constituaient le sol. Par Merlin qui étaient-ils ? Ils venaient de s'embrasser et Merlin sait si ils en avaient mis du leur, et les voilà qui, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, se comportaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait : semblable à deux amis. Juste deux amis.

Il ne l'entendit même pas prononcer le mot de passe à l'intention de la vieille dame. Il ne se rendit qu'à peine compte que la porte venait de s'ouvrir, à peine compte de l'effervescence qui régnait dans la grande salle, à peine compte que quelque chose venait visiblement de se passer.

Ca, il ne le sut que lorsqu'il vit sa sœur s'effondrer sur lui, lui arrachant une vision d'horreur qu'il avait souhaité ne jamais ressentir de sa vie.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il savait qu'il était inutile de poser cette question, qu'il était aussi inutile d'en attendre une réponse. De toute façon, il savait à quoi s'attendre et de toute façon, sa sœur n'était pas dans la capacité absolue de lui répondre.

Plus fort que lui et même s'il n'aurait sans doute jamais dû faire ça, il laissa Ginny sur le côté et alla rejoindre Harry qui gardait le regard sur la fenêtre.

- Dis-moi !

Ce qui se passa par la suite, les révélations d'Harry sur cette dernière soirée, allaient rester marquées à vie dans la mémoire du jeune Weasley. Bizarrement, il savait que cela allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Sa mère elle-même leur avait fait la suggestion. Mais il ne pensait pas aussi vite, pas de cette manière.

Il était donc temps de mettre fin à tout ça et plus que jamais, il comprenait Harry dans son empressement dans la quête des horcruxes. S'en était fini de Poudlard, s'en était fini de sa vie d'enfant. Peu importait qu'il en perde la vie, il voulait une bonne fois pour toute, tirer un trait sur ce qui s'était passé. Bien qu'une fissure semblait être apparue pour rester à vie gravée dans son âme, peut-être pas aussi visible qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, mais tout aussi indélébile.

Leur quête aux morceaux d'âmes ne dura que très peu de temps, l'un et l'autre mettant plus de cœur que jamais à l'ouvrage. Hermione avait refusé de rester en retrait et les avait rejoint.

Puis, un soir d'octobre, un de ces soirs brumeux où l'on ne désire qu'une seule chose : rejoindre le coin du feu et passer la soirée à jouer aux échecs, le trio fut de retour à Poudlard, ayant vaincu la dernière barrière empêchant la chute définitive du Lord.

Ils étaient revenus pour mettre à l'abri un maximum d'élèves avant l'arrivée de vous-savez-qui. Il venait de décider que le temps était venu, qu'il en avait assez de jouer et que Harry devait périr ce soir-là.

Pour cela, il avait choisi de lui donner rendez-vous à l'intérieur même de Poudlard, et avait sans doute l'intention de faire un maximum de victimes sur son chemin, « pour l'exemple ». Le trio n'avait alors eu qu'une idée en tête, prévenir pour tenter de sauver.

Ron montait deux à deux les marches qui allait le mener à la salle commune des Gryffondors lorsqu'il vit apparaître sa sœur devant le tableau de la vieille dame. Il ressentait toujours le même pincement au cœur en la voyant, ce pincement qui lui faisait comprendre pourquoi il avait suivi et aidé Harry, pourquoi il était de plus en plus distant avec elle.

Malgré tout, il se sentit soulagé de la voir, se disant qu'au moins, il n'aurait pas à soudoyer une grosse dame. N'étant plus élèves, il n'aurait jamais pu rejoindre la tour et prévenir les autres.

Seulement, à peine Ginny le vit-elle, qu'elle comprit tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle le fit rentrer, le laissa mettre en alerte les autres élèves et finalement, le prit à part en sortant une étrange fiole de sa poche.

- Ron, ne me pose pas de questions et bois ça… toi et Hermione. Je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner… je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose et Fred et George étaient censés la faire pour vous…

Ron ne posa pas plus de questions, loin de lui l'envie de penser à eux… a tout ce qui s'était passé, quelques minutes avant de se rendre sur le champs de bataille.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et enfoui la fiole dans sa poche avant de se faire rattraper une nouvelle fois par sa jeune sœur.

- Prends le avant, je m'en voudrais que tu… enfin parce que tu n'étais pas concentré.

Il acquiesça et courut pour ne pas voir si oui ou non, elle allait les suivre et se battre près d'eux. Et enfin, lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il lui tendit la fiole sans un mot. Elle avait pour la dernière, pu lire dans ses pensées.

Ginny n'était sans doute pas aussi douée que ses frères pour ce genre de chose mais une chose était sûre, elle venait de mettre un terme à ce qui, pour les deux amis, n'avait que trop duré.


	18. Chapter 18

- Au revoir Mr Weasley et bonnes vacances !

L'homme leva sa main en l'air, sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Il n'avait que trop bien ressentie le ton ironique qu'avait mis son collègue, dans le ton de sa voix. Il était de notoriété désormais publique, que ses vacances, il n'en voulait pas. Ses vacances, il ne les aurait sans doute jamais prises si on ne lui avait pas, en quelques sortes, forcé la main.

Il continua à avancer dans le couloir, fixant le sol pour ne pas voir arriver la porte de sortie. Son sac en bandouillère venait frapper le long de ses cuisses, lui donnant cette impression désagréable, de ne pas marcher droit.

- Au revoir Mr Weasley.

Il détourna la tête et vit le bureau d'accueil. Une femme aux cheveux plus que désordonnés s'y penchait sur un tas de dossier, suçotant une plume toute blanche.

Il lui rendit son salut, ne pouvant comme à chaque fois, s'empêcher de penser que réellement, elle avait quelque chose en elle qui lui faisait penser à…

Il se força à porter son esprit tout autre part. Il s'était forcé à oublier, ou tout au moins, avait essayé, et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Même si, il le savait, d'ici quelques heures il n'aurait d'autres choix que d'affronter son regard.

- Ron ! Attends vieux !

Il s'arrêta subitement et attendit que l'homme qui l'avait appelé vienne le rejoindre. Merlin qu'il le haïssait de l'appeler comme ça. A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu lui donner ce surnom, et cette personne, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis bien longtemps.

- Michael…

- Je suis désolé de te rattraper vieux –Ron ne put s'empêcher de refreiner une grimace- mais je voulais savoir où tu en étais avec le projet de…

- Je ferai ça pendant mes vacances, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il reprit sa marche tout en entendant son collègue reprendre :

- Tu ne devrais pas, ce sont tes vacances, tu auras sans doutes autre chose à faire !

- Ca j'en doute… à plus tard.

Sans lui laisser le temps de le rattraper une ultime fois, il passa la porte et se retrouva dans une rue où la pluie régnait en maître.

Alors voilà, il était officiellement en vacances… son premier geste fut de desserrer la cravate qu'il devait porter chaque jour que Merlin faisait. Puis, d'un pas rapide, et la tête baissée pour laisser moins de prises au crachin, il traversa la rue pour se rendre dans ce qui était depuis son arrivée ici, son appartement.

Il n'avait rien de luxueux, et ressemblait en fait, plus à un appartement d'étudiant bataillant pour payer son loyer, qu'à celui d'un homme qui avait un emploi stable et plutôt bien payé. Mais voilà, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de trouver mieux, parce que, dans sa tête, ce genre d'achat devait se faire à deux. Mais lui… lui était seul depuis ce jour-là.

A peine eut-il franchi sa porte qu'il s'adossa au premier mur, ne pouvant se faire à l'idée de voir ce sac de voyage fraîchement préparé et l'attendant en plein milieu du salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et appuya ses paumes contre ses yeux en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prendre une seule minute de repos.

Dépité, il prit son sac et transplana.

Il détestait toujours autant ce genre d'endroit totalement bondé. Seulement, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, un premier jour de vacances n'était pas le meilleur moment pour partir. Et puis, surtout, il serait totalement incapable de faire un si long chemin en transplanant. D'un pas las, il prit donc la direction d'une file au-dessus de laquelle il était écrit : « Grande-Bretagne ».

Il n'eut pas à attendre plus de dix minutes avant de voir apparaître devant lui, une simple cheminée comme l'on peut en voir partout. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que réellement, ils auraient au moins pu faire des efforts là-dessus.

- Votre ticket, monsieur.

Il tendit à la jeune femme le ticket qu'il était venu chercher quelques jours plus tôt et attendit agacé, qu'elle finisse de le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

- Bien, prenez place et prononcez distinctement le nom de votre destination. L'agence de voyage par cheminée de Melbourne vous remercie de votre confiance.

Il prit une poignée de poudre qu'elle lui tendit, et la laissa tomber en prononçant d'une voix étrangement rauque :

« Chez les Potter, 17 Eyton Street, Brighton, Angleterre. »

Merlin qu'il détestait ce genre de voyage. Encore plus quand il devait de cette façon, parcourir la moitié de la Terre. Certes, le voyage n'était pas plus long mais bien plus éprouvant. « Espérons au moins, qu'ils ont fait nettoyer leur cheminée » pensa-t-il.

Puis le noir devint lumière et il sut qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'il sentit enfin, un sol soutenir ses pieds.

Il sortit de la cheminée sans prendre garde au mur trop bas et se frotta la tête là où la collision avait eu lieu, en faisant du regard, un tour de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Visiblement, il n'y avait personne.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui prônait sur le mur face à lui, et soupira en réalisant qu'une fois de plus, il s'était fait prendre au piège par ce fichu décalage horaire. Il n'était ici que huit heures du matin et il n'était de ce fait, pas étonnant que personne ne soit encore là pour l'accueillir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

- Il me semblait bien que j'avais raison de jeter un coup d'œil à ce fameux Atlas… Comment ça va vieux ?

Il accueillit l'accolade amicale de son meilleur ami et se laissa emporter vers la cuisine. Harry ferma la porte derrière eux et commença à faire du café.

- On va éviter que ta sœur se réveille en nous entendant… du café ? Des toasts ? Du bacon ?

- Euh… Harry je ne veux pas te vexer mais chez moi, il était plutôt l'heure du thé tu vois…

- Ah oui c'est vrai… tu vas avoir la chance de vivre ce jour en double… Bon, tu ne m'en veux pas si je mange sans toi ? J'ai un appétit de Troll ce matin…

Ron regardait Harry se mettre aux fourneaux alors que derrière lui, un grincement de porte ce fit entendre. Il se retourna doucement, sans réellement savoir s'il avait ou non, envie de voir la personne qui devait se trouver là. Pourtant, Harry fit ce choix à sa place :

- Maddie ! Viens mon ange, ne fais pas la timide ! Voici ton oncle, Ron. Tu te souviens, on t'a montré des photos avec maman.

Ron tourna enfin son visage et vit apparaître celui de sa nièce. Elle avait à peine quelques mois quand il l'avait vu la dernière fois, et voilà que ses cheveux roux avait bien poussé, qu'elle savait marcher et apparemment parler. Qu'avait-il raté d'autre ?


	19. Chapter 19

Assis à la table de la cuisine de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur, Ron tentait de se faire à l'idée de son retour. Dans sa main, le dernier exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier n'arrivait pas à maintenir son attention plus que quelques secondes d'affilées. Son regard n'avait de cesse d'être attiré vers Harry et cette petite fille qui lui semblait bien trop étrangère à sa mémoire pour se dire qu'elle portait en elle, le sang des Weasley.

Harry ne cessait de taquiner la gamine en la chatouillant de part et d'autre, en lui faisant croire qu'il lui avait volé son nez, et à la présence dans le jardin, d'une licorne.

Une scène plutôt gaie en fait, surtout que la petite semblait avoir hérité du caractère de sa mère. Seulement, à voir son meilleur ami ainsi, complètement métamorphosé et visiblement heureux dans son rôle de père, lui faisait remarquer que lui-même n'avait pas évolué. Il avait un emploi stable, jouissait d'une certaine popularité dans son pays mais mis à part ça, qu'avait-il ?

Toujours aussi fan de quidditch, il n'avait toujours pas arrêté son abonnement à quidditch magazine, il aimait aller boire une pinte en sortant du boulot et passer des heures à jouer aux échecs. Mis à part le fait qu'il avait désormais l'âge de commander ce qu'il voulait dans les pubs et sa faculté à résonner d'une meilleure façon sur ses pions d'échiquiers, qu'est-ce qui avait réellement changé ?

- Déjà neuf heures… Ron, ça te dérange si je te laisse Maddie quelques minutes. Je vais réveiller ta sœur, elle a un rendez-vous ce matin et elle risque de le rater si je ne la sors pas de ce lit.

Ron acquiesça. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Pourtant, au moment où Harry passa le pas de la porte après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa fille, il sentit comme une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il n'y connaissait rien en matière de gamins…

A première vue pourtant, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. L'enfant continuait à tremper ses tartines dans son bol de lait, comme si de rien n'était. Ron par contre, ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa nièce, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir mise en danger d'un moment à l'autre.

Puis, un morceau de pain se détacha et vînt s'écraser dans le bol en répandant son contenu sur la table. Il entendit un « oh oh » sortir de la bouche de la petite fille et se leva comme monté sur un ressort, baguette en avant.

- C'est pas grave, je vais arranger ça…

Il pointa sa baguette sur la table et le liquide disparu totalement. Puis, son regard se porta sur le pyjama de la petite, totalement maculé de la substance. Cette dernière le regardait aussi, d'un air totalement contrarié.

- On dirait que tu es aussi maladroite que ton oncle… souffla Ron.

- Maman me le dit souvent.

Voilà quels furent les premiers mots échangés entre un oncle et sa nièce. Il resta à la regarder, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer, la rendait réelle. Elle était belle et bien là, et le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Ron se reprit juste à temps et, épongeant ce qu'il pouvait sur le dit pyjama, il reprit en souriant :

- Toujours aussi charmante ta mère…

- A peine arrivé et tu racontes déjà des bêtises à ma fille, Ron.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Le ton de cette voix si semblable à celle de sa mère, ne laissait place à aucuns doutes.

- Contente de te revoir.

Malgré lui, il sentit son corps se tourner vers celle qui n'était plus seulement sa petite sœur mais une femme à part entière. Il ne put que l'accueillir sans réellement réagir. Merlin qu'il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer sa tendresse envers sa famille. Et encore moins depuis que…

- J'en déduis que c'est pour bientôt… dit-il en regardant le ventre proéminant de Ginny.

- A vrai dire… pour hier. J'ai rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste ce matin pour voir si tout se passe bien. Tu as l'air pâle Ron, ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Le décalage horaire… et l'air frais de l'Angleterre.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer quelques heures. Harry m'accompagne ce matin et Maddie… quelqu'un va venir garder Madeline.

- Quelqu'un qui est en retard d'ailleurs, ajouta Harry avant de se faire arrêter par le regard noir de sa femme.

Il était déjà trop tard, il n'en aurait pas fallut plus à un Troll des montagnes pour deviner qui était ce quelqu'un.

- Je… je vais faire ça mais j'avais prévu autre chose avant.

Il se leva sans un mot, les yeux froncés et portés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

- Ron tu es sûr que ça…

- Ca va Ginny. Va plutôt à ton rendez-vous, j'ai bien envie que tu me dises que si ce petit bout est un gars. J'irai me reposer après. Promis.

Comme pour sceller sa promesse, il se laissa aller au premier geste de tendresse qu'il avait eu depuis… Merlin seul savait quand. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur, attrapa sa veste et fila dans le jardin des Potter.

Il y resta un long moment, hésitant comme toujours lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire. Car oui, il allait le faire, il le devait et c'était un devoir. Un devoir qu'il avait trop longtemps omis de faire.

Il ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer sur cet endroit où il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à mettre les pieds. Un endroit qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, un endroit qui lui rappelait ce soir où…

Il se sentit compressé mais redoubla sa concentration. Loin de lui l'envie de laisser une moitié de cil derrière lui. Puis, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouva aux abords d'un bosquet vers lequel il se mit à marcher, lentement, tête baissée. Il avait souhaité se laisser un peu de répit avant d'ouvrir la grille qu'il lui semblait déjà entendre grincer.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapitre tristounet mais ça va aller mieux par la suite. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée!_**

Les yeux de Ron continuèrent à fixer la grille en tentant de ne pas se laisser décontenancer par tous ces bruits bizarres, qu'il pouvait entendre. Il n'y avait rien d'effrayant à être ici après tout… Même le frêle soleil de ce matin de juillet était là pour l'accompagner.

Il leva son regard vers les quelques branches qui se battaient entre eux au dessus de sa tête et avança d'un pas décidé. Sa main rencontra le fer froid de la grille, il la poussa et fut surpris en découvrant qu'elle ne grinçait pas.

Il s'était mis tellement de stéréotypes en tête concernant ce genre de lieu, que ça l'inquiétait presque de ne pas voir apparaître une horde de corbeaux. Mais finalement, ce cimetière n'était pas si morose… de grands arbres fleuris, des tombes bien entretenues, et même des noms pour chaque allée.

Mais ces noms, il n'en avait pas besoin, il ne savait que trop bien, vers où se diriger.

Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il mettait ses pieds dans ce cimetière. Incapable avant ça de faire son deuil. Là où certain avait besoin de se retrouver devant la tombe pour se recueillir, lui avait fuit cette solution.

Ses pieds faisaient crisser les maigres cailloux, et résonnaient dans le cimetière qu'il avait cru vide. Seulement, lorsqu'il passa la dernière allée, qu'il tourna à gauche après le dernier chêne et qu'il se retrouva à côté du mur qui délimitait le lieu, il entendit le froissement d'un vêtement et se retourna.

Un vieil homme était là, agenouillé devant une tombe. Il tenait un outil dont il se servait pour retirer la mousse qui avait tendance à se déposer sur la vieille pierre. L'homme regarda Ron, lui sourit, et vînt se lever pour lui serrer la main.

- Bonjour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un de si bonne heure. Je suis toujours tout seul normalement.

Ron lui affligea un maigre sourire. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Lui aussi aurait préféré être tout seul. D'autant plus que de cet endroit, il la voyait. Il la voyait depuis huit ans qu'il n'était pas venu.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, poursuivit l'homme.

- Parce que je ne suis venu qu'une fois.

- Ce doit être tout récent alors, dit-il en détournant la tête vers la tombe en face de laquelle il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

- Ca fait huit ans.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Après tout, ce parfait inconnu n'avait pas besoin de tout connaître de sa vie non ? Sans doute… sans doute avait-il besoin de s'entendre blâmer, s'entendre dire qu'il était totalement indigne. Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû venir il y a longtemps, mais il le savait, il était inutile de le lui rappeler.

- Une victime de la Grande Guerre, alors ? Ma femme et mon fils cadet se trouvent là. Ils ont perdus la vie quelques jours avant la victoire de Potter. Depuis, je viens tous les jours.

- Je suis navré.

Sa voix ne résonnait pas de la plus grande des sincérités, mais qu'aurait-il pu lui dire d'autre ? Il n'avait pas été doué à l'époque pour réconforter sa propre sœur, ça n'était pas pour l'être avec un inconnu.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas à plaindre. Nous avons été heureux… Regardez toutes ces tombes, il y a des familles entières qui ont été décimées. Parfois toute une fratrie… Mettez-vous à la place d'une mère qui perd tous ses enfants…

Ron frissonna. Cette phrase lui rappelait trop bien ce qu'il avait pu penser à l'époque. Oui s'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne s'en serait pas remise.

- Et puis, voyez tous ces orphelins… la guerre continue à faire ses victimes. Tous ses enfants dont les parents ont été touchés par, Merlin seul sait quelle substance. Et ceux qui subissent encore les effets de l'endoloris… Vous savez, la guerre n'est pas belle à voir mais l'après guerre n'est pas non plus des plus rutilantes.

Une nouvelle fois, Ron se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis, il fut presque soulagé de voir l'homme s'accroupir de nouveau devant la tombe de sa famille. Il répondit au signe de la main qu'il lui fit, et se dirigea vers la dernière des pierres tombales.

Il s'était préparé plus d'une fois à ce moment là, et il savait que, plus que tout autre chose, ce qui lui ferait le plus mal allait être la vue d'un nom suivit des deux dates.

Seulement lui, il n'avait pas qu'une seule de ces visions à supporter.

Il sentit une boule se former dans le fond de sa gorge, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent son nom de famille proprement gravé dans la pierre. Instinctivement, ses doigts parcoururent le granit parcourant un à un chacun des cinq prénoms inscrit ici à jamais.

A chacun d'eux, des souvenirs venaient le frapper de plein fouet. Huit années de souvenirs refoulés qui revenaient avec force.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais oublié ses parents, comment l'aurait-il pu ? Simplement, plus les années passaient, moins il arrivait à distinguer le parfum de sa mère, le son de la voix de son père. Plus les années passées, plus cela lui faisait mal de penser qu'il commençait à oublier.

Il n'avait pas non plus oublié ses frères… Percy… il ne s'était jamais réellement entendu avec Percy mais il était de sa fratrie au même titre que tous les autres. Comme les autres, il lui avait totalement pardonné son affront. Comme les autres, il aurait tout fait pour le préserver de la mort.

Et puis… et puis il ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait été le frangin, le testeur, le cobaye de ses jumeaux de frères. Ce fait lui collait à la peau. Il ne pouvait faire un pas dans un magasin de sucrerie sans y voir apparaître les prénoms de Fred et George. Finalement, ils avaient gagné leur pari, ils s'étaient fait une renommée. Seulement voilà, ils n'étaient plus là pour la savourer.

Ils n'étaient plus là depuis ce jour où des mangemorts avaient attaqué le Terrier.

Il se surprit à s'accroupir de la même manière que le grand-père. Sans cacher les larmes venant ruisseler sur sa joue. Il savait pourquoi il était parti si loin de son pays. Pour essayer d'oublier, seulement, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : non seulement il ne le voulait pas et en plus, ça n'avait pas réellement marché.

Les souvenirs d'enfance, sont ceux auxquelles l'homme se rattache avec le plus de hargne.


	21. Chapter 21

- Ron ?!

Le jeune homme leva la tête après avoir essuyé d'un geste vif les larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue. Il ne savait que trop bien à qui appartenait cette main qui s'était posé sur son épaule. Alors, quand il croisa le regard de Harry Potter, Ron tenta de lui sourire le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Ca va, vieux ?

- Autant que ça pourrait aller, répondit-il en reposant son regard sur la tombe. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Comment dire… tu n'avais pas la mine réjouie de quelqu'un qui va à la fête foraine… Je me doutais bien que tu serais là.

Ron se releva et prit la direction de la sortie, la tête baissée. Si Harry était là, alors ça voulait dire que Ginny…

- Elle m'en veut ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne lui ai pas dis que je venais te chercher ici. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'elle le sait et tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose… que vous veniez tous les…

- … je sais Harry, le coupa-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte à son goût. Mis à part ton envie de me faire une leçon de morale, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- En fait… la personne qui devait venir garder Maddie n'est pas arrivée et…

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?

Ron s'était soudainement arrêté. Il savait qui était cette personne et savait l'effort qu'avait fourni le couple pour ne pas prononcer son prénom devant lui. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, c'était un fait.

- Rien de grave… elle est retenue et a promis d'arriver le plus vite possible… D'ailleurs, je suis en train de penser que j'avais moi-même promis à Ginny de ne pas te dire ça au risque de te voir décliner cet accord que tu ne m'as pas encore donné.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami, celui-ci restait totalement muet, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis soudainement, il le vit relever la tête et murmurer d'une voix rauque :

- Très bien, je vais la garder. Je pense que j'ai assez fait l'idiot à vouloir à tout prix jouer l'aveugle.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le remercier, que déjà celui-ci avait disparu. Alors il l'imita et transplana chez lui.

Ginny les attendait, un sac à la main, Madeline dans ses jambes. Elle sourit en voyant son frère s'approcher et prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Alors elle l'enlaça et lui murmura :

- Tu es un amour, Ron.

- N'en fais pas trop Ginny, ce n'est pas très crédible. Fais au moins en sorte que ce soit un garçon…

Elle lui tira la langue et suivit Harry jusqu'à la cheminée.

Ron et Maddie regardèrent le couple disparaître dans la fumée engendrée par la poudre de cheminette, avant de s'éloigner et s'asseoir sur le tapis du salon. Le jeune homme regarda un instant la petite fille, réalisant soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais gardé d'enfants de sa vie. Pourtant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, celle-ci n'avait rien de très effrayant.

- Et bien voilà… je n'ai jamais gardé de petite fille moi ! Comment je suis censé faire avec toi ?

La petite le toisa de ses grands yeux verts si semblables à ceux de son meilleur ami.

- A quoi tu aimes jouer toi ? La poupée ? Toutes les petites filles aiment jouer à la poupée.

Maddie secoua négativement la tête et croisa ses bras, comme défiant son oncle de lui trouver une activité digne de ce nom.

- Et les échecs ? Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

- Pfffff ! J'ai que cinq ans moi !

- C'est tout ! Si tu ne fais rien pour m'aider aussi… comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte.

A son tour, Ron croisa les bras et imita la moue que la petite fille lui avait arboré quelques secondes auparavant. Alors, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire et vint, à la grande surprise de son oncle, s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Ron se sentit un moment décontenancé. Cette petite qu'il connaissait à peine, semblait avoir tellement de confiance en lui. Et puis, elle portait sur elle ce parfum… ce parfum qui portait le nom d'enfance et qu'il avait oublié depuis bien longtemps. Ce parfum qu'il sentait déjà dans les cheveux de Ginny quand elle avait peur des Goules et venait s'endormir avec lui.

- Alors dis-moi, à quoi joue une petite fille de quatre ans ?

- Cinq ans !

- Quoi, déjà ?! Alors dis-moi… qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Pendant un moment, il crut réellement qu'il allait devoir se creuser les méninges pour trouver une autre activité qu'une sieste en plein milieu du salon. Seulement, la petite se leva soudainement et pointa le jardin du doigt dans un :

- Du quidditch !

Certes, il n'aurait pas pu espérer de meilleure réponse, seulement voilà, même s'il en crevait d'envie, il y avait cette petite voix qui lui disait au fond de lui que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais comment pouvait-il résister à la mimique que lui faisait sa nièce ? Un dilemme se présentait à lui : soit il se faisait passer pour un tonton cool et l'emmenait voyager à dix mètres du sol, soit il jouait le rabat-joie et refusait tout bonnement. Il opta pour un subtil mélange des deux :

- A ça c'est une bonne idée ! Mais attends voir…

Il prit la main de la petite et l'invita à sortir. Dehors, il leva la tête et fit en sorte de regarder une bête invisible volant au-dessus d'eux, bientôt la petite le suivit du regard et il put enfin dire :

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… C'est aujourd'hui qu'à lieu la grande parade des Korsaks… On risquerait de les embêter.

- C'est quoi des Korsaks ?

- C'est quoi des Korsaks ?! Tu me demandes ce que sont les Korsaks ? Mais tes parents ne t'ont donc rien appris…

Il prit la main de la petite fille et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la première marche de la maison.

- Ceux sont de tout petits animaux pas plus gros qu'une chocogrenouille ! Elles ont quatre petites pattes poilues avec des cornes au bout. Et puis une tête avec de grandes oreilles pour voler !

Il ne put que sourire de satisfaction en voyant la petite fille pendue à ses lèvres. Alors il se leva et prit un flacon qui se trouvait sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et en fit sortir une petite tige se finissant par un anneau. Il souffla à l'intérieur et une bulle de savon en sortit et prit la forme de la dite bête inventée quelques secondes auparavant.

Maddie regarda amusée et bientôt, se mit à commander diverses animaux à son oncles qui s'amusait à faire de ses désirs, des ordres.

Il ne sut depuis combien de temps il faisait ça lorsqu'il vit apparaître à travers une de ses bulles, le visage flou de celle qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Cette fic a été critiquée! Passez sur mon forum via ma page personnelle pour trouver le lien de la critique... Dans une histoire en longueur, "Le bonheur selon Ron". J'en reviens toujours pas... bref dois redescendre sur Terre, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. En attendant, bonne lecture!_**

- Tonton, encore !

Seulement voilà, tonton n'avait plus de souffle. Et à vrai dire, il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sans étonnement alors le flacon se renversa et vînt se répandre sur son pantalon.

Il jura. Madeline se boucha les oreilles. Hermione sourit.

- Tata !

Madeline fonça dans les bras de celle qui, Ron ne put s'empêcher de le penser, n'était pas sa tante. Mais apparemment, la gamine avait l'air d'être autant habituée à elle qu'Hermione l'était de la petite.

- T'as vu ce que Tonton peut faire avec les bulles ! Même des Korsaks ?

- Des Korsaks ?!

Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis cinq ans déjà. Il baissa la tête, rougissant sous l'étonnement d'Hermione. Il n'était peut-être pas très malin d'inventer des noms d'animaux. Mais Luna le faisait bien, elle.

- Oui ! Il y a une parade aujourd'hui ! Tu les vois dans le ciel ?

Ron vit Hermione lever subitement la tête dans le ciel et la baisser de la même manière.

- Ah oui, il me semblait bien que c'était aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Aller chercher une feuille, un crayon, et les dessiner.

- Tu les feras bouger après sur ma feuille ?!

Hermione sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Madeline.

- Si tu veux.

La petite jubila et partit en courant dans la maison. Cette fois, Ron crut réellement que sa fin allait arriver. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus son cœur s'emballa. Seulement, ce n'était rien comparé au moment où il entendit :

« Aller Hermione, il doit être aussi effrayé que toi. »

- Je confirme, répondit-il malgré lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et d'une même voix, ils dirent :

_- Ne me dis pas que ça recommence !_

Alors qu'Hermione levait la tête au ciel complètement désespérée, Ron lui, la baissa tout aussi dépité. Au moins, se dit-il, ça avait au moins le mérite d'avoir cassé la glace.

- Certes Ron, ça a brisé la glace mais comment est-ce possible ! Je veux dire, ça avait bien marché non ? Je ne t'entendais plus et…

- Il faut croire que ça ne devait pas durer.

Il se poussa plus près du mur pour laisser passer Madeline qui revenait avec tout un attirail de dessin, et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains.

- Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose, dit-il.

- Ou peut-être pas… de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ce qu'on se voit.

Elle avait réfléchi à l'utilité de dire une telle phrase mais finalement, le penser était déjà de trop. Elle le vit lever la tête, puis la rabaisser et finalement dire :

- Je me doutais bien que l'on aurait à avoir cette conversation.

- Seulement tu espérais pouvoir me mentir…

« En tout cas, elle n'a pas changé… »

- Non je n'ai pas changé ! Et j'ai l'impression que c'est pareil pour toi !

- Ah oui !

- Tu manques toujours autant de tact.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de penser !

- Oh mais je ne te le reproche pas ! Au contraire ! Si tu pouvais le faire un peu plus, ça nous aurait évité de…

- … de quoi ?

Il croisa une nouvelle fois son regard et elle sut qu'elle était piégée. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de répondre. Si ce n'était à voix haute, ses pensées allaient la trahir.

- D'essayer de réparer tout ce que tu as cassé en allant te réfugier à l'autre bout du monde !

- C'était mieux ainsi et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !

- Tu ne le pourrais pas de toutes façons ! Tu sais très bien que ta place était ici et…

- … et on en a déjà parlé.

- Non ! Toi tu en as parlé ! Tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'opportunité de te dire que…

« Tu allais me manquer »

- Pourtant tu as réussi à refaire ta vie non ?

- Tu vois Ron, quand je dis que tu ne changeras jamais… Voilà tout ce que tu trouves à dire après ça.

« Rappelles-moi ce que tu avais trouvé à dire après notre baiser… »

Hermione resta comme figée avant de reprendre, bien trop sûre de la portée de ses propos :

- Que ça n'avait pas marché. Merci, je m'en souviens ! Mais tu crois réellement que j'aurais pu te dire autre chose ! Et tu crois que je t'aurais embrassé si je n'en avais pas eu envie…

- Bien sûr que oui puisque tu l'as fais ! Juste pour cette histoire de potion !

- Finalement, tu as eu raison de partir… je me rends compte que tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien.

Ron fut incapable de desserrer les poings, ni même alors qu'il voyait que Madeline s'était soudainement arrêtée de dessiner, ni même lorsqu'il vit le teint blême de Hermione.


	23. Chapter 23

Plus Ron s'afférait à rentrer ses t-shirts dans son sac, plus la conversation ou plutôt la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hermione lui revenait à l'esprit. A vrai dire, la colère qu'il avait ressentit sur le coup, avait rendu le reste bien flou. Il n'arrivait à se rendre compte si oui ou non elle lui avait bel et bien dit que oui, il lui avait manqué, que oui, elle avait besoin de lui et que oui, elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle le voulait. Mais comment un simple baiser d'adolescent qui s'était déroulé plusieurs années auparavant, pouvait-il le mettre dans un état pareil ? Il était inutile de se leurrer, il connaissait la réponse à cette question et justement, c'est ce qui le dérangeait.

Après tout, pourquoi était-il parti si loin de sa famille, de son pays ? Si ce n'est pour justement ne plus avoir aucunes attaches, ne plus jamais prendre le risque de souffrir en s'attachant à quiconque. Voilà où il avait fait l'erreur… des attaches… il en avait toujours eu et avait omis de les retirer avant de commencer son voyage en solitaire.

Il ferma la fermeture éclair de son sac d'un geste vif, comme pour clore cette discussion interne. De toute façon, ce retour ne lui avait rien apporté d'autre qu'une hargne persistante envers celle qui était soi-disant son amie.

- Alors tu recommences…

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Ginny venait de faire son apparition. Il était de toute façon inutile de croiser son regard, il n'allait pas changer d'avis.

- Au moindre problème, tu t'enfuis.

- Je ne fuis pas un problème Ginny.

- Excuse-moi, j'en avais l'impression… maintenant, si tu es juste en train de ranger tes affaires pour éviter qu'elles ne traînent dans la chambre, alors ça me va.

Ron se figea dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Merlin comment pouvait-elle le mener ainsi par le bout du nez sans qu'il ne soit capable de la voir arriver ?

Il se retourna, toisa sa jeune sœur qui avait posé sa main sur son ventre toujours aussi arrondie et décida qu'il était plus sage de changer le ton de la conversation.

- Alors, c'est un petit gars ?

- Ron… je t'ai déjà dis qu'on a décidé de garder la surprise jusqu'au bout.

- Argh… c'est que c'est encore une fille alors.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le lit que Ron n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'essayer.

- Tu allais réellement partir hein ?

Ron ne répondit pas. A quoi bon, il se savait complètement incapable de se justifier. Alors pourquoi allait-il partir ? Il n'était sans doute pas aussi courageux qu'il le prétendait.

- Sans même attendre qu'il naisse ?

- Ecoutes Ginny… je ne suis pas… pas bien ici. Ca n'a rien à voir ni avec toi, ni avec Harry ni même avec…

- Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

- Pour être franc… je n'en sais rien. Enfin… je ne peux pas faire un pas dans ce pays sans être pris à la gorge par… des souvenirs. Je ne peux pas lever les yeux une seule fois au ciel sans voir un nuage prendre la forme de leurs visages. Je suis incapable de…

- D'oublier… C'est ce que tu veux Ron ? Les oublier ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Non, il ne voulait pas les oublier… seulement, il aimerait tellement penser à eux sans ressentir un tel mélange de haine et de tristesse. Il voudrait que comme avant, leurs noms soient liés à un réconfort suprême. La chance d'avoir une famille unie.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser… et si on avait été avec eux ce jour là, Ginny. Et si on avait été au Terrier quand… c'est arrivé.

- Ca n'aurait rien changé Ron. Rien du tout. Nous n'étions que des ados. De simples ados et ils nous auraient tués comme ils l'ont fait avec eux.

- Et bien peut-être pas ! On aurait été…

- Ron… on savait qu'il y avait un risque que cela arrive ! Et je suis sûre que… ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

- Mais je n'y étais pas…

- Si tu y avais été… si tu y avais été, tu serais mort toi aussi ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a eu assez de victimes comme ça ! Si tu y avais été Ron, tu n'aurais pas pu aider Harry pour la suite. Il n'aurait pas avancé aussi vite. Il se serait sans doute fait tuer. Hermione aussi.

- Ils auraient très bien pu se passer de moi !

- Peut-être… ou peut-être pas. Ca tu ne le sauras jamais. Mais ce que tu peux savoir c'est que cette fichue guerre est bien terminée. Voldemort n'est plus. Et nous, nous sommes bien vivants. Tu sais, je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai réellement mal pris le fait que tu partes comme ça. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver effectivement seule.

- Tu avais Harry… et Hermione.

- Mais rien qui me raccrochait à mon passé ! Et moi, j'en avais besoin. Bill était en France avec sa famille, Charlie avait retrouvé son emploi. Et moi, tout juste sortie de l'école, je me retrouvais comme projetée dans un nouveau monde. Seulement Ron, j'ai compris ton point de vue et j'espérais que tu allais un revenir un jour. Ce jour, je croyais que ça allait être aujourd'hui.

Certes, elle avait mis du tact pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, mais dans tous les cas, ça revenait au même, elle venait bel et bien de lui jeter au visage le fait qu'il était un trouillard doublé d'un égoïste.

Il resta comme ça un long moment, fixant le sol sans oser bouger de peur de rencontrer le regard de sa sœur. Elle avait su lui ôter ce masque derrière lequel il avait espéré se cacher. Mais finalement, elle venait surtout de lui dire ce dont il n'avait jamais voulu croire. Elle venait de lui confirmer que non, il ne pourrait jamais revivre son passé mais que dans tous les cas, s'en inventer un nouveau n'était pas une bonne idée pour espérer mener une vie sereine. Il se pinça les lèvres pour être certain qu'il n'allait pas regretter ce qu'il allait dire et se lança finalement :

- D'accord, je reste…

Devant la non réaction de sa sœur, il tourna son regard et réalisa que la jeune femme avait un teint anormalement pâle et surtout, restait stoïque, les mains portées sur le bas de son ventre.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Cette fic aura 30 chapitres et un épilogue déjà tous écris! Merci de continuer à la lire, les updated devraient être plus rapides désormais. Voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de venir nous rejoindre sur le forum, ça me ferait plaisir d'arriver aux 100 inscrits. Pour cela, zou on file sur mon profil! Aller j'arrête de vous persécuter. Good read!_**

- J'en ai marre Tonton !

Ron ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux ne cessaient de regarder autour d'eux, et seule sa main restait étroitement en contact avec sa nièce. Il devait trouver Hermione et cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Soudainement, son bras fut tiré en arrière, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter. Derrière lui, la petite fille le toisait de ses grands yeux, où il pouvait lire un grain de défi qu'il connaissait si bien dans le regard de Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maddie ?

- Je suis fa-ti-guée !

- Mais on doit retrouver Her-mi-one !

Une moue se forma sur le visage enfantin qui se trouvait en face de lui et il se sentit totalement vaincu. D'un geste assuré, il souleva l'enfant et la mit sur ses larges épaules. Il continua son avancée, soulagé de pouvoir enfin faire de grandes enjambées. Pourtant, cela ne changeait rien, autour de lui, il n'y avait nulles traces de sa meilleure amie.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va voir maman ?

- Bientôt.

Bientôt… le seul mot qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas avouer à sa nièce que sa mère était dans un sal état, au fin fond d'une chambre bien triste.

Il secoua machinalement sa tête. Surtout ne pas penser à ça, comme si le destin qui avait pris Ginny en grippe, pouvait entendre ses pensées et les mettre à contributions. Non, sa sœur était forte et elle allait s'en sortir. Elle et le bébé allaient bientôt être de retour, en pleine forme.

- Et papa ?

- Il est avec maman.

Oui, il savait que ses mots se faisaient sûrement rudes pour les oreilles d'une enfant. Simplement, il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à leur donner une autre intonation. Il avait peur. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, il avait peur. Peur de la perdre. Peur de penser que la dernière chose qu'il lui aurait fait ressentir serait la crainte de le voir partir une nouvelle fois. Il aurait voulu qu'elle sache qu'il était bel et bien là et qu'il n'allait pas la laisser tomber. Non, pas cette fois.

- Elle est où tata ?

- Je ne…

Si il le savait. Il le savait parce qu'il venait de la voir. Il venait de la voir à quelques pas de là. Et la vision qu'il avait ne lui plaisait guère. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, face à un homme qui semblait bien plus grand, bien plus beau, bien plus respectable que lui. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Et seule la vision d'une Ginny totalement blême le força à rester là et à attendre qu'elle se libère de l'étreinte de cet homme…

Oui, même quand il réalisa qu'elle ne tenait pas un vulgaire paquet dans ses mains, mais bien un enfant. Un enfant qui, Merlin en soit témoin, avait les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés que son amie.

Alors voilà donc quel était son secret. Voilà donc ce qu'elle avait fait de tous ces jours où il était loin d'ici. Bien sûr, il tenta de se dire que c'était une chose tout à fait normale. Tenta de se persuader qu'elle avait refait sa vie et qu'elle avait bien eu raison. Seulement, il ne pouvait trouver une seule raison valable qui justifierait le fait qu'elle le lui ait caché.

- Tata Hermione !

Il ne put que maudire sa nièce d'avoir cette voix si fluette et perçante. Il ne put que la maudire encore plus lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'Hermione l'avait entendu. Quand elle s'approcha d'eux. Et qu'il ne put lire dans ses pensées aucuns remords sur le fait qu'il ait tout découvert de sa nouvelle vie.

Elle se contenta de le regarder, totalement suspicieuse. Il se contenta de lui dire, en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son désarroi.

- Je te cherchais. Harry est à Ste Mangouste avec Ginny… Et il m'a demandé de te mettre au courant.

- C'est le bébé c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça d'un simple geste de la tête et la leva finalement vers la petite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait en dire plus. Seulement, une petite voix perfora son esprit pour la énième fois.

Il y a un problème ?

Des complications mais je n'en sais pas plus

Elle fronça ses sourcils et il se remémora à quel point il aimait lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Puis elle regarda la petite qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et murmura :

- Je vais déposer les enfants et je te rejoins chez Harry.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer distraitement. Car son esprit était occupé à se demander où elle pouvait bien laisser ces enfants. Où elle pouvait bien les laisser et surtout, avec qui ? L'homme qu'elle venait de quitter quand elle les avait vu ?

- Tonton, je veux voir le bébé !

Il sursauta et attrapa sa nièce pour la faire descendre de ses épaules.

- C'est pour bientôt. Mais un bébé ne vient pas comme ça en un coup de baguette…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?! Peut-être pour éviter que les femmes ne soudoient leur mari pour qu'ils aient une dizaine d'enfants.


	25. Chapter 25

- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

Oui, elle en était sûre. Ca, Ron le savait car cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il entendait l'esprit de la jeune femme user de propos scientifiques pour s'assurer que oui, Ginny allait donner naissance à son enfant, et ça sans aucuns problèmes.

Ron reposa sa tisane sur la table, et continua à fixer la nappe en tentant de ne penser à rien. Ou surtout, pas à une certaine chose qu'elle pourrait entendre.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage et il se surprit à sursauter. Pourtant, il n'eut le temps de réagir que déjà Hermione avait franchi les étages et était hors de sa vue. Elle avait bien plus l'habitude des mômes que lui-même. C'était flagrant. Et son esprit se tourna de nouveau vers cette vision cauchemardesque d'une Hermione serrant dans ses bras un enfant. Un enfant qui n'était pas le leur.

Il porta une nouvelle fois la tasse brûlante à ses lèvres, se surprenant d'avoir des pensées si idiotes. La fatigue réellement, pouvait lui faire penser n'importe quoi.

- Elle dort toujours…

Pour la seconde fois, il sursauta. Sursauta de ne pas avoir entendu sa meilleure amie redescendre mais sursauta surtout en imaginant qu'elle avait très bien pu entendre ce qu'il avait honte d'avoir pu penser.

- Harry devrait être revenu… poursuivit-elle.

Il leva un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela si vite ? Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas ? Il frissonna en s'assurant que ce n'était qu'un simple hasard. Un hasard dû à son anxiété.

- Enfin, je sais que les naissances ne sont pas forcément très rapides… surtout dans ce cas là…

En effet, tu dois le savoir

Par Merlin, que lui avait-il pris ? Il cherchait la guerre ou quoi ? Que voulait-il ? La confirmation que oui, la gamine qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était bien la sienne ? Qu'elle lui confirme qu'elle avait refait sa vie et qu'il ne pourrait rien attendre d'autre d'elle, qu'une présence amicale ? Serait-ce avouer qu'il désirait plus ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Non tu ne peux pas

Il releva la tête en entendant la tasse d'Hermione rencontrer la table avec force. Elle était mécontente, il avait au moins réussi à la faire réagir.

- Et cesses de faire l'idiot ! Tu sais très bien que j'entends aussi bien ce que tu penses que toi ! Alors utilises ta langue tu veux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Hermione !

- La vérité, ça serait un bon début.

- Quelle vérité ? Celle que tu me caches et que je pense avoir découvert ?

Il avait touché le point sensible, il n'en doutait pas mais le regrettait presque. Le regard de Hermione était devenu soudainement sombre et sa voix se fit plus faible alors qu'elle reprenait :

- Tu parles de cet après-midi… de… Maxwell…

Maxwell… même son prénom semblait faire plus classe qu'un simple Ronald.

- Content de voir que tu te rappelles enfin de son prénom… assez pour me le dévoiler.

- Ron…

- Oui, ça c'est le mien. Tu l'usais assez auparavant quand tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. Alors pourquoi là…

- Parce que… parce que…

Il croisa son regard et se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. Pas avant qu'elle ne l'ait fait. Et à son grand soulagement, elle ne mit pas longtemps à regarder le fond de sa tasse.

Je ne veux pas que cela te regarde

Avait-il bien compris ? En gros, elle lui demandait de ne pas se mêler de sa vie. En gros, elle lui interdisait l'accès à ce genre de détails. Alors voilà donc, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer que son départ pour l'Australie lui avait ôté le privilège d'être son ami.

Il se leva et dans un souffle, lui dit :

- Bonne nuit.

C'est tout ce qu'il eut la force de lui dire. Et alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il regretta de ne pas sentir sa main se poser sur son épaule pour le retenir. Pour lui donner une chance d'ôter cette idée de ses pensées. Ainsi, il avait vu juste.

Jamais il n'avait autant regretté sa décision de partir qu'aujourd'hui. Jamais, il n'avait autant désiré posséder un retourneur de temps. Jamais il ne s'était autant haïs. Haït sa non capacité à dévoiler ses sentiments. Sa fierté mal placée qui ne voulait pas lui laisser penser qu'il pouvait être amoureux d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.

Sa mère avait eu raison quand elle lui avait dit un jour que l'homme n'était jamais plus conscient de ce qu'il possédait que quand il l'avait perdu.

Cela faisait sans doute une bonne heure qu'il tentait de se dire qu'il était fatigué et devait s'endormir, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper discrètement à sa porte. Il la fixa sans un mot, son cœur battant plus promptement au moment où il la vit s'ouvrir.


	26. Chapter 26

- Ron ?

Le jeune homme laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller en s'apercevant que la voix qu'il venait de percevoir était bien trop grave pour pouvoir être décrite comme féminine.

- Je te dérange vieux ?

- Non… entre Harry… Je m'inquiétais de trop pour Ginny pour pouvoir m'endormir.

- Alors, tu peux cesser de t'inquiéter. Tu es l'heureux tonton d'un petit bonhomme.

- Bien… un ptit gars. Je savais que ça serait un ptit gars. Et Ginny ?

- Ginny va mieux. Ils lui ont fait ingérer une potion d'apaisement. Elle dort comme un bébé.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et en profita pour taper sur l'épaule de celui qui était depuis un petit moment déjà, son beau-frère. Harry se retourna pour entendre Ron lui murmurer :

- Félicitations. C'est ce qu'on dit non ?

- Merci.

Comme ça c'était un garçon. Comme ça, il y avait enfin un Weas… non, il était un Potter. Le Weasley c'était le fils qu'il aurait du avoir avec Hermione en même temps de Maddie.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Artis… il s'appelle Artis. Me regardes pas comme ça ! Moi j'avais opté pour Arthur et on était d'accord. Mais quand il est né, va savoir pourquoi, elle a décidé qu'il était injuste de lui faire porter un prénom avec un tel passé. Alors elle a décidé que ça serait Artis. Artis Ronald Potter. Et tu sais comme moi que quand elle a décidé quelque chose, il n'y a pas moyen de la faire changer d'avis. Surtout quand elle vient de passer la moitié de la journée à faire passer une tête grosse comme un melon par… ça va vieux ?

Ron ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait pu sursauter dans la journée. Il se contenta de relever son regard, d'afficher un semblant de sourire sur son visage et de répondre :

- Pourquoi Ronald ?

- Bah… je me suis posé la question. Et figures-toi qu'il semblerait que ce petit bonhomme ait un oncle qui est aussi le meilleur ami de son père et qui porte ce prénom. Le répète surtout pas, mais je crois que c'est la raison d'un tel choix. Idiot, j'en convins.

- Oh en remarque il aurait pu s'appeler Harry… il a de la chance finalement.

Le sourire moqueur qu'affichait Harry semblait être communicatif. Bientôt, les deux amis se retrouvèrent comme des ados, à essayer d'étouffer l'autre avec un oreiller oubliant qu'ils avaient passé l'âge pour des batailles d'oreillers.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, à bout de souffle, ils reprirent leur calme, la tête fixant le plafond de la chambre.

- Tu diras merci à Ginny, murmura Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne regrette pas de rester.

Il était inutile d'en dire plus, il savait parfaitement que son ami avait tout compris. Oui, il était content d'être revenu. Même s'il s'était rendu compte de toutes ces choses qu'il avait perdu, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il pouvait encore en gagner d'autres. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

- Oh, je pensais que tu parlais du second prénom d'Artis.

- Ah non, ça je me réserve le droit de lui en toucher un mot. Franchement, on n'a pas idée d'appeler son môme comme ça.

- Exactement ce que je lui ai dis.

Une nouvelle fois, un sourire vînt se dessiner sur le visage du jeune papa, alors qu'il portait son bras devant son visage pour éviter l'assaut d'un nouvel oreiller.

- Je ne regrette pas non plus que tu sois resté. Excuse-moi d'être aussi sentimental, je crois que cette naissance m'en a foutu un coup.

- Je crois aussi. Evite de m'approcher de trop près tu veux !

- Sérieusement Ron. J'ai vu Hermione en bas… elle n'allait pas très bien.

- Je sais Harry mais elle a décidé que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle.

- Elle a décidé ou tu as décidé ?

Par Merlin comment faisait-il pour avoir un esprit si proche de leur meilleure amie. Croyait-il réellement qu'il allait pouvoir le comprendre avec de tels propos ?

- Harry… elle a refait sa vie. Et je ne la blâme pas. Maintenant, c'est à moi d'en faire de même. Je ne lui reproche qu'une chose : de ne pas avoir été franche avec moi.

- Et elle te reproche la même chose. Ecoute, j'ai pris l'habitude de vous laisser vous embourber dans vos disputes incessantes depuis que vous avez onze ans. Mais celle-là, elle dure depuis réellement trop longtemps et surtout, elle vous rend malheureux. Il serait peut-être temps de vous parler réellement.

- C'est ce qu'on fait ! Et sans faux-semblants ! Je te rappelle que j'entends encore ce qu'elle pense et vis versa. Je pense qu'on en sait assez l'un sur l'autre pour savoir que c'est inutile de chercher plus loin. Je te le dis, elle a pris sa décision. Elle l'a pris en me cachant ce que tu sais…

- C'est si grave que ça ?

Comment pouvait-il lui poser cette question ? Bien sûr que c'était grave ! Elle avait fait le choix de refaire sa vie. De se choisir un mari, de faire des enfants avec, pendant que lui Ronald, réalisait peu à peu les sentiments qu'il entretenait à son égard. Pour être grave, ça l'était.


	27. Chapter 27

Comme à son habitude, tous les jours après 14 heures, Ron venait rendre visite à sa sœur. Il prenait l'excuse de venir lire le journal que le couple recevait tous les jours, mais la raison officielle de sa présence était bien autre.

Non seulement, il ne supportait pas de rester seul dans son nouvel appartement, mais surtout, c'était un besoin pour lui de sentir une présence familière près de lui.

Noël approchait à grands pas, et avec lui, toute la vague de nostalgie habituelle.

Ce jour là, il n'y avait guère que ses mains qui entraient en contact avec le journal. Ses yeux à lui ne cessaient de loucher sur le bébé, qui avait bien grandi en quelques mois, et que nourrissait Ginny.

Il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas dupe et percevait les regards qu'il leur jetait. Simplement, il ne trouvait pas sain de regarder sa sœur allaiter son enfant. Il avait gardé en lui cette puérilité de toujours.

- Tu veux le prendre Ron ?

Il la dévisagea comme si elle venait de dire la plus belle bêtise de tous les temps. A bien y réfléchir, s'en était une. Comment elle, mère attentive, pouvait-elle laisser la responsabilité d'un bébé aux mains maladroites de son frère ?

- Non merci.

- Oh, aller Ron ! Il ne va pas te manger, il n'a même pas encore de dents.

Ron leva son regard du journal qu'il faisait encore semblant de lire, et lui affligea un coup d'œil qui voulait dire « les plaisanteries les meilleurs sont aussi les plus courtes ».

- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! A ton âge Harry avait déjà…

- … une petite fille. Je te remercie de me le rappeler.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Ron…

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais parfois les pensées dépassent l'antre de la bouche, sans prendre le temps de crier garde.

- Ca va, ne te fatigue pas Ginny.

Ron referma le journal d'un geste vif et fit mine de regarder l'horloge qui prônait sur le mur opposé. Il tenait là son excuse.

- De toutes façons, j'ai rendez-vous au ministère. Je dois mettre en place les derniers papiers pour mon retour en Grande-Bretagne. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je revienne…

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit :

- Aller file avant que je ne puisse penser que ce n'est qu'une simple excuse et que tu as la frousse.

Ron se leva, caressa fébrilement le front de son neveu et prit la direction de la cour, tout sourire. Voilà ce qu'il aimait de son retour : il avait retrouvé la complicité qu'il avait toujours eu avec Ginny moins les disputes d'adolescents et l'inquiétudes de la voir finir dans les bras d'un homme pitoyable.

Les samedis au ministère étaient toujours aussi insupportables. A croire que tous les rendez-vous étaient fixés le week-end. A croire que les gens du ministère ne pouvaient rien faire comme les autres et choisissaient le samedi et dimanche pour travailler.

De part et d'autre, des statues toujours présentes, des files d'attente ne cessaient de s'agrandir. Mais de toutes façons, lui Ronald Weasley, ne faisait la queue. Non, étant fils d'un ancien employé en ces lieux, il avait l'avantage de passer devant tout le monde. Ainsi, il s'avança vers le seul guichet qui n'était pas encore pris d'assaut, et se présenta d'une voix nonchalante :

- Bonjour, je suis Ronald Weasley et j'ai rendez-vous pour signer…

- Bonjour Mr Weasley, bureau des officialisations, quelques mètres plus loin, premier couloir à gauche. Même pas besoin de prendre l'ascenseur.

Même pas besoin de prendre l'ascenseur… Est-ce que toutes les employées parlaient ainsi ? Il secoua machinalement la tête et prit la direction que lui avait indiqué la femme.

Sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer sa destination : un gros panneau l'informait qu'il était bien au bon endroit.

Pourtant, lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit devant lui, il ne put que se figer. Elle était là face lui avec cet homme. Hermione était là, lui qui s'était juré de l'éviter au maximum. Elle était là à le prendre dans ses bras en criant comme… comme Lavande Brown à l'époque du collège.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, de se donner la chance de partir que déjà la porte s'ouvrait en plus grand et que le visage d'Hermione se présentait au sien.

Elle restait souriante et cela le rendait malade. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à sourire alors qu'il était là ? Pire, comment pouvait-elle lui dire bonjour, lui faire la bise comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si elle n'était pas venue ici pour voir son… amant.

Il la vit se retourner une dernière fois vers cet homme qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant et lui dire :

- Merci Maxwell !

- De rien Hermione… je suis là pour ça.

- J'espère que tout ce passera bien maintenant…

- J'en mettrais ma main au feu.

Et voilà qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil. Cet homme faisait un clin d'œil à sa 'Mione. Ron fulminait et ne la vit pas partir alors qu'on lui faisait signe de rentrer dans le bureau.

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps Mr Weasley, tout est réglé, vous n'avez plus qu'à signer ce formulaire, je l'ai préparé pour vous.

Essayait-il de l'acheter ? Ron le scanna d'un regard et se surprit à penser que finalement, il était parfait. Bel homme, avec cette classe qu'il n'aurait jamais et des yeux clairs. 'Mione devait être comme toutes les filles, elle aimait les yeux clairs. Voilà pourquoi il signa le papier sans un mot et prit la direction de la porte.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Enairod, le v'là le fameux chapitre! Pas taper hein!_**

- On dirait un gamin…

Ron tourna sa tête vers son meilleur ami, le défiant de prononcer une nouvelle fois cette phrase.

- C'est la première fois que je reviens ici depuis… tu sais quand… Je peux bien prendre deux minutes histoires de m'en remettre non ?

- Essayes de retrouver ton sens de l'humour aussi. Je vais voir s'ils ont besoin d'aides.

Sur ces mots, Harry prit le chemin du Terrier, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme avachi sur une barrière, faisant tout pour ne pas se laisser aller à un excès de spleen qui le pousserait à quitter l'endroit.

Il ne s'était jamais réellement fait à l'idée que Charlie avait reprit le Terrier, pas non plus fait à l'idée qu'il y avait tout changé mais ce n'était rien à côté du moment où il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait décidé d'y faire noël cette année. Le Terrier sans les Weasley au complet avait bel et bien un goût trop amer pour le jeune homme.

- Ron ?

- Non Ginny, c'est pas le moment de me faire une leçon de morale. Tu vas me dire quoi cette fois ? Que Hermione sera là aussi ?

Devant le silence de sa sœur, il se sentit obligé de la regarder. Et là, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait vu juste et en fut assuré lorsque Ginny reprit :

- Ca je pensais que tu le savais déjà…

- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache si tu ne me l'a pas dis !

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de lui parler…

- Ah oui ! Et j'arrête de penser aussi !

Ginny s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte, ayant apparemment réfléchi à l'utilité d'une réponse. Finalement, elle la referma en écoutant Ron poursuivre :

- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici…

- Ron, le meilleur moyen d'exorciser ce sentiment, c'est de lui faire face.

- Arrête ta philosophie. J'ai déjà bien du mal à te comprendre en temps normal.

- Ce que je voulais dire Ron… c'est… va faire un tour dans le grenier… ça te fera du bien.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa à nouveau. Ron resta là, se demandant si sa sœur était devenue folle ou si elle avait simplement abusé de l'alcool. Dans tous les cas, s'il restait là, il ne tarderait pas faire face à Hermione. Alors, si pour retarder ce moment, il devait mettre les pieds dans le grenier des Weasley, et bien il allait le faire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Lorsqu'il y mit les pieds, il comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait du seul endroit que Charlie n'avait pas refait à sa manière. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs, les goules en moins.

Son premier réflexe fut de s'asseoir au sol, le regard tourné vers les cartons qui jonchaient le sol. Que pouvait-il bien trouver ici ? Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit le premier carton qui se trouvait à sa portée. A l'intérieur se trouvait ce qu'il reconnut de suite : leur album de famille. Il hésita un instant avant de le reposer. Non, il n'avait pas le courage de regarder le visage souriant de ses proches. Pas maintenant. Pas tout seul.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre cahier cartonné qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Il le prit entre ses mains, hésitant avant de l'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur, parcourant les pages blanches, il découvrit une écriture fluette typiquement féminine. Il haussa les sourcils, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir vu Ginny écrire sur un journal intime hormis celui de Jedusor. Alors, il trouva la première page et sentit son cœur s'emballer en y lisant le nom de sa mère suivit d'une notice :

_Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que je n'ai sans doute plus de regrets à savoir que vous allez tout découvrir de ma vie…_

Une nouvelle fois hésitant, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à parcourir le cahier des yeux, s'arrêtant parfois ça et là à la vue de son prénom. Sa mère avait réellement tout écrit de leur vie, pour ne pas oublier, comme elle le disait si bien. Il ne fut pas surprit d'y voir écris noir sur blanc, son premier jour de rentrée, sa rencontre avec Harry, Hermione. Son état d'esprit au moment où il avait « emprunté » la voiture de son père pour rejoindre le collège, jusqu'à la dernière page écrite quelques jours avant sa mort.

Au fur et mesure que les jours défilaient, Ron se rendait compte que les récits s'allongeaient. Il n'était plus question d'anecdotes rigolotes sur leur vie de famille mais de l'inquiétude d'une mère face à la guerre de plus en plus virulente. Les yeux de Ron s'arrêtèrent à ce passage :

_J'ai besoin d'écrire. Besoin d'écrire mon inquiétude. Mon mal-être. La déchirure ressentit lorsque je les ai laissé rejoindre Poudlard. Je sais que la guerre se fait plus forte, sans pitié mais je me sens rassurée à les savoir là-bas. Je me sens rassurée à savoir que sa fin est proche._

_Percy nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous prévenir de son arrivée. Je me fais une joie de le savoir près de nous. Fred et George aussi vont venir. Ils sont ce qu'ils sont mais je ne doute pas qu'ils aient ressenti que je n'allais pas bien. Que ma volonté perdait peu à peu du Terrain. Je sais que je me dois d'être forte mais il en faut peu pour que je craque. Je n'ai pas mis de beaux enfants au monde pour les laisser vivre de telles horreurs._

_Je ne suis pas surprise de voir la force d'esprit dont fait part ma Ginny. Je la trouve mature pour son âge. Très sûre d'elle mais Terre à terre. Elle m'a dévoilé qu'elle était décidée à reconquérir le cœur d'Harry. Je ne doute pas qu'elle y arrivera. Ginny obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut._

_Comme je ne doute pas qu'un jour enfin, Ron réalisera qu'Hermione aspire à être beaucoup plus que son amie. Et que cela est réciproque. Je sais que ce n'est pas le rôle d'une maman de faire ce genre de choses et que surtout, Ron m'en voudrait à vie si j'osais le faire. Mais parfois, j'ai réellement envie d'y mettre mon grain de sel. En attendant, je me contente de les observer._

_Je me demande comment les garçons peuvent être aussi aveugles pour ce genre de choses. Il doit quand même bien se rendre compte des regards qu'elle lui jette en coin, des efforts qu'elle fait pour lui et surtout, de l'inquiétude qui nait dans son regard quand il ose s'approcher d'une autre fille ?_

_Mon poussin, si tu tombes sur ça un jour, promets moi de bouger ton derrière et d'aller enfin la voir. De lui dire que tu es un piètre crétin, de t'excuser et de faire d'elle la plus belle mariée au monde._

_Je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, j'entends des pas, mes garnements doivent être arrivés._


	29. Chapter 29

- Ron ?

Il se retourna subitement en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie. D'un geste vif, il se débarrassa du cahier qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, priant Merlin pour qu'elle ne tombe jamais dessus. Quoique…

- Ginny m'a dis qu'elle nous avait mis quelque chose de…

Elle ne prit le temps de finir sa phrase, se dirigeant vers un carton bien mis en évidence. Ron ne put s'empêcher de se maudire de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Et dire que sa sœur avait pris le temps de faire une croix rouge dessus…

- Ce sont les affaires de Fred et George, Ron…

Le jeune homme s'approcha, méfiant.

- Et voici la liste des ingrédients composant la potion que Ginny nous a fait boire.

- Ca on s'en fiche… c'est l'antidote qu'il nous faut…

- Laisse-moi deux minutes Ron.

Lui laisser deux minutes, il le voulait bien. Il s'assit de nouveau et savoura le bonheur de retrouver la 'Mione qu'il connaissait au collège : celle qui était concentrée sur ses devoirs. Celle qui préférait le voir assis lorsque elle-même était en pleine réflexion. Seulement, normalement, la Hermione d'avant savait retrouver la source du problème, mais là, elle se contenta de le regarder, la mine défaite et de lui tendre un papier d'un geste las. Ron s'en empara et lu l'écriture maladroite de Fred :

_Pas de solutions trouvées… par soi-même ?_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « par soi-même » ? demanda Ron.

- Je suppose que c'est dans le comportement de la personne.

- En gros je vais lire dans tes pensées jusque…

- … je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas Ron.

Il la vit porter sa main à sa poche et en ressortir une petite fiole qu'elle lui tendit.

- J'ai préparé ça… le même genre que celle que Ginny nous avait proposé avant… tu sais quoi. Ca a une durée de trois heures. Il nous suffira de la prendre à chaque fois qu'on aura l'occasion de se voir. Jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution durable.

Il lui prit le flacon des mains et le porta à sa bouche. Au moins, ça n'avait pas un goût infect, c'était déjà ça. Puis, lorsqu'Hermione en eut fait de même, ils passèrent quelques secondes à se regarder sans parler, comme s'ils voulaient être sûrs qu'aucune voix n'allait s'immiscer dans leur esprit. Et quand enfin ils furent rassurés, ils s'autorisèrent à rejoindre le salon de Charlie.

La table avait été dressée et les adultes présents regardaient distraitement les enfants de Bill et Fleur jouer avec la petite Maddie, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il flottait dans l'air une étrange atmosphère, mêlée de douceur et de nostalgie, de dinde et de pommes au four.

Ron se surprit à regarder Hermione totalement différemment. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il arrivait à se persuader que finalement, si elle était heureuse, c'était sans doute le mieux qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter. Pour la première fois, depuis son départ, il se sentit à nouveau son ami.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au couple que formaient sa sœur et son meilleur ami, sans la moindre teinte d'amertume. Il n'était plus jaloux, persuadé que son tour ne pouvait qu'arriver. Non, il était sincèrement heureux et paisible.

- Ron, de la dinde ?

Il tourna sa tête vers celle d'Hermione et acquiesça. Déjà la jeune femme avait entreprit de remplir son assiette. Décidemment, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Etait-ce le fait d'avoir lu le cahier de sa mère qui le faisait prendre en considération ce genre de petits détails ? Où était-ce simplement l'ambiance apaisant de cette fête ? Dans tous les cas, il se sentait bien. Même lorsque Ginny leva son verre pour porter un toast à la nouvelle qu'allait leur annoncer Hermione.

Au bien sûr, il sentit son estomac se retourner, mais rien de plus. Il n'y eut rien de plus. Non, parce qu'Hermione Granger venait de lui sourire. Et puis parce qu'il venait de s'assurer d'un fait. Oui, son cœur avait été à sa meilleure amie. Et ça, s'il ne l'avait pas lu noir sur blanc quelques heures auparavant, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru. Le beau dans tout ça. Le plus était de savoir que ce sentiment avait été réciproque. Alors peut importait ce qu'elle allait leur dire, il était plus riche de ça.

- Je vais être maman !

Il avait sans doute pensé un peu trop vite. Non ça ne lui importait pas ! Il ne sut faire passer l'alcool de son verre à son estomac. Celui-ci ne passa que l'antre de ses lèvres pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard. Rapidement, il attrapa une serviette pour éponger ce qui noyait la table, profitant de l'aubaine de voir les autres convives trop occupés à féliciter Hermione pour remarquer ce faux pas.

Ce fut presque un supplice pour lui d'entendre la jeune fille poursuivre :

- Ca fait sept ans… sept ans et aucune famille n'est venue demander la garde des petits. Ils sont donc officiellement adoptables !

Pour la seconde fois, Ron recracha ce remontant qu'il aurait pourtant bien eu besoin d'ingérer. Adoptables… alors voilà, elle allait adopter… seulement adopter.

Toutes les images passées lui revenaient en tête. La vision d'Hermione avec cette petite fille dans les bras. Le chargé aux officialisations… par deux fois. Il lui semblait qu'il venait d'avoir le droit à son miracle de noël.

Sans préméditations, il se vit s'avancer vers son amie et la prendre dans ses bras, se moquant pas mal des remarques qui déjà fusaient dans la bouche de ses frères et de sa sœur. Non, il avait fait ça naturellement, en l'agrémentant d'un « Je suis content pour toi » qui respirait la sincérité.

Rien n'aurait pu venir entraver ce bonheur.

Sauf que…

Plus la soirée avançait, plus lui se surprenait à rire de bon cœur mais plus il voyait la mine d'Hermione se faire plus préoccupée que jamais. Que pouvait-elle donc avoir ? Parfois, il essayait de se dire que ce n'était qu'un tour de son imagination. Seulement, quand il la vit se lever au milieu du dessert pour aller prendre l'air. Il ne put que la suivre en priant Merlin pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mauvaises surprises.


	30. Chapter 30

- 'Mione ?

Il s'avança dans le froid typique de décembre, croisant les bras pour s'en protéger. Il la vit, là où il se tenait en début de soirée, avant même son arrivée, avant sa découverte, avant d'apprendre qu'il n'était question que d'adoption.

- Laisse-moi Ron.

Sans se démonter, le jeune homme approcha et vint s'accouder à la même barrière que son amie. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui et il put découvrir des yeux mouillés dont le vent n'était en rien la cause.

- Tu n'écoutes jamais quand je te parle hein ? Le nargua-t-elle.

- Tu devrais y être habituée.

- Oui j'y suis mais il y a une chose dont je ne le suis pas… c'est ton hypocrisie Ron.

- Mon… mon quoi ?!

- Oh, ne fais l'idiot, tu m'as totalement comprise. « Je suis content pour toi »… C'est réellement ton genre de dire ça, de cette façon… Tu vois Ronald, je te connais plus que toi-même. Finalement, ça t'aide bien cette potion… tu vois, je préférais quand tu n'avais d'autres choix que d'être franc.

Le regard de Ron s'était perdu dans le sombre horizon. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Finalement, elle avait peut-être raison, c'était bien plus simple quand il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher ce qu'il allait dire, son esprit le vendait bien avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Que tu te comportes comme un ami.

- Et je suis là pourquoi selon toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… et toi non plus tu ne le sais pas.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Elle avait totalement raison, il ne savait pourquoi il était venu la rejoindre. La seule chose dont il était conscient, c'est que jamais il n'avait pu supporter de la voir si faible.

Elle restait là, à côté de lui, ne bougeant uniquement que pour porter sa main à ses yeux et essuyer les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de franchir ses paupières. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus ce geste devenaient récurant et parfois même, quelques sanglots étouffés venaient fendre le silence de la nuit de noël.

- Hermione… commença-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. Je crois que… que si je suis là c'est que… je me préoccupe… je me préoccupe de toi. Et j'aime pas quand tu pleures.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui, un air de défi barrant son visage. Derrière eux, le son lointain d'une cloche leur précisait qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans un nouveau jour.

- Tu ne m'as pas comprise alors hein ! Cesses ce comportement tu veux ! J'ai besoin de franchise Ron ! J'ai besoin d'être sûre que je peux avoir confiance en toi.

- Mais je suis sincère ! Je… je tiens à toi. Mais…

- … il y a toujours des mais…

- … mais pas de la même manière, acheva-t-il d'une voix à peine audible et en tournant son visage pour ne pas qu'elle puisse le voir.

Elle resta de nouveau silencieuse durant des longues secondes avant de finalement dire :

- Ne te fatigues pas… j'ai d'autres soucis.

Cette fois, poussé par un vent de témérité, il se surprit à prendre son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder. Là, il savait qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que d'aller au fond de ce qui devenait primordial. Lui prouver sa bonne foi. Il prit une bouffée d'air nécessaire et commença :

- Tu crois que je ferais ça si je ne pensais pas ce que je viens de dire ?

Sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de répliquer, il souda ses lèvres au siennes, pour lui faire partager tous ces sentiments qui ne cessaient de l'envahir depuis le début de la soirée. Depuis qu'il avait eu ce cahier dans ses mains. Il aurait jamais voulu que jamais ce baiser ne finisse, encore moins alors qu'il ressentait distinctement qu'elle ne le rejetait pas. Non, elle se plaisait dans cette étreinte. Et quand il dût y mettre fin, ce fut juste pour lui faire remarquer que :

- La potion n'est plus effective depuis dix minutes déjà…

- Comment ça…

- …se fait ? Disons qu'il y a une personne là-haut qui a dû bien rire en remarquant que ce crétin de Ronald n'avait pas mis moins de sept ans à réaliser que ce qui l'énervait le plus chez sa meilleure amie, c'était de savoir qu'elle pourrait lui échapper d'un moment à l'autre.

Il passa une main dans son dos et l'attira contre lui, profitant de cette sensation qu'il n'aurait jamais pu décrire.

- Dis-moi Hermione… quels sont ces autres problèmes ?

Il la sentit se figer dans ses bras et comprit que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait su lire en elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de percer le secret de Hermione Granger.

- Ce n'est pas sûr… l'adoption n'est pas sûr…

- Je croyais que leur parent…

- Leurs parents sont vivants. A Ste Mangouste, au même service que ceux de Neville. Ils ne reviendront jamais.

- Je vois… mais tu as bien dis que personne n'était venu les chercher.

- Oui c'est vrai… tout est vrai. Seulement… ils… donnent rarement la garde d'enfants à une femme célibataire.

Elle avait dit cela tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait douter du courage que cela lui avait pris pour lui avouer tout ça. Mais que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ? Il se contenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle poursuivait entre deux sanglots :

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je m'occupe d'eux… On ne peut pas me les retirer comme ça. Pourtant, je savais que ça pourrait arriver. C'est pour ça que… pour ça que je ne vous les ai jamais présenté… pour ça que… je ne t'ai rien dis Ron. Mais ce jour là, quand je suis revenue du ministère et que Maxwell m'a dit que tout était ok désormais, j'y ai cru. J'ai cru que mon moment de bonheur était arrivé. J'en ai parlé à Ginny et…

- Et elle n'a pas su garder sa langue ce soir.

- Je ne lui en veux pas… elle ne pouvait pas deviner que…

Les sanglots secouaient la jeune femme de plus belle et Ron se retrouvait à la bercer maladroitement, ne pouvant lui donner comme simple réconfort qu'un maigre :

- On trouvera la solution. Mais rentrons tu veux…

Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et se laissa entraîner vers la maison. Hermione était redevenue Hermione. Elle prenait les devants et s'entraînait à laisser paraître que tout allait bien pour que personne ne se doute de son mal-être.

Alors, quand Ron vit la porte de la maison s'approcher dangereusement d'eux, il saisit la chance et la tira une nouvelle fois pour lui donner un baiser. Les yeux fermés dans son extase, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner lorsqu'elle mit fin à ce moment de tendresse.

- Ron…

- Quoi ? Je vérifiais si je n'avais pas rêvé.

Il avait gagné son pari, elle venait de lui sourire.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Voilà, fiction terminée. N'oubliez pas de venir faire un petit tour sur le forum et rendez-vous sur le prochain Ron/Hermione "sucré/salé". En attendant, merci d'avoir suivi celle-ci._**

Le léger vent d'août venait rafraîchir les personnes rassemblées cette après-midi là, et secouait les branches des grands arbres. Sous l'un d'entre eux, Ronald Weasley tenait un verre entre ses mains tout en regardant distraitement une femme habillée tout en blanc se mouvoir parmi les invités.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver rayonnante. Comme si seul son sourire réchauffait le jardin où avait lieu leur réception. Car oui, ce jour d'août était leur journée à tous les deux. Celles qui mettait fin à pas moins de quinze ans passés à se chercher l'un l'autre. Le jeune homme regarda la bague qui ornait la main qui tenait son verre et pensa qu'enfin, elle était sienne.

- Comblé ?

Il baissa la tête vers son meilleur ami qui, courbé, tenait son fils par les deux mains pour lui apprendre à marcher.

- Parfaitement !

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, prenant le bébé mécontent dans ses bras. Alors, il s'adossa au même arbre et profita de la vue qui s'offrait à lui avant de surprendre le regard de Ron posé sur le petit Artis. Ce dernier ne put s'en expliquer que par un :

- C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble…

- Je sais… la tête de son père avec les yeux de sa mère.

- Si tu savais combien de fois on le lui a dit, apparut Ginny en reprenant son fils dans les bras de son père et s'éclipsant tout aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- C'est pour quand déjà ? Commenta Ron sur le ventre arrondi de sa sœur.

- Décembre…

- Vous comptez vous arrêter un jour ?

Harry se servit sur le plateau que leur présentait le serveur et ne put que sourire en voyant son meilleur ami enfourner pas plus de trois petits fours dans sa bouche.

- Pourquoi s'arrêter ? C'est une chose qu'on réussit assez bien. Puis, tu es mal placé pour me faire des remarques. Vous êtes tout juste mariés et par la même occasion, tu es père de trois enfants. Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'en ai que deux et demi.

- Justement, on ne voulait pas se retrouver à la traîne… Tu sais bien qu'Hermione a tendance à tout prévoir dans les moindres détails.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque si réaliste de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait que trop bien en tête l'organisation plutôt pharaonique de leur mariage.

- A propos, quand doivent arriver tes petits monstres ?

- D'un moment à l'autre.

Le couple avait fait d'une pierre deux coups en signant l'acte de leur mariage. L'avocat chargé de l'affaire, avait à vrai dire très bien fait son travail. Il avait su mettre le juge dans leur poche en lui vendant le mérite de deux héros de la guerre, meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter, et ayant des emplois fixes au sein du ministère. Le juge avait acquiescé, s'inquiétant simplement d'un mariage arrangé seulement pour obtenir la garde des petits. Hermione était sortie de ses gonds en répondant que si attendre quinze ans pour se dévoiler n'était pas un gage contre cet avis, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'être. Leur avocat l'avait prié de se calmer, et le juge conquis par cette femme si sûre d'elle leur avait fait promettre de lui faire parvenir le contrat au plus vite, leur certifiant qu'ils pourraient devenir parents aussitôt leurs signatures portées au bas du document.

- Justement… marmonna Ron en reposant son verre.

Plus loin, une voiture s'était arrêtée et déjà Hermione l'avait remarqué. Une porte s'ouvrit et l'homme qu'ils avaient engagé pour défendre leur cause, en descendit en leur faisant un signe de la main. Pendant quelques horribles secondes, Ron crut qu'il n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'il leur avait faite, de ramener les enfants avec lui. Seulement, lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir une autre porte, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Trois têtes brunes en sortirent à la suite pour venir fondre dans les bras de leur nouvelle mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, vieux ?

A quoi bon les rejoindre ? Il avait la meilleure place ici. Celle qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur sa femme entourant de tout son amour leurs enfants.

Il était le témoin privilégié de ce qui était : son bonheur.

_**THE END**_


End file.
